Find Me
by jcd117
Summary: Chris has been searching for her long lost love in the zombie apocalypse. She has been searching for months with nothing. She was about to give up when she runs into a group who is stationed in a near by prision. They help her get back on her feet when something happens to make her want to stay. Caution: will contain season 3 spoilers. Please R&R. Daryl/OC
1. Chapter 1

Iv'e been searching. Going camp to camp trying to find him. Every camp I went to, I stayed for a while but sooner or later something went wrong. Either they got over-run or they just fell apart. Either way, I didn't stay.

I was walking up to a camp that I saw in the distance. As I approched them, I observed. There were a few men, four or five maybe, and two women. They all starred at me as if they have never seen another human before. Who could blame them. Seeing another person outside of your group was very uncommon now a days.

As I came closer, I looked at the women. I saw fear in their eyes. I stopped. There was a bad vibe comming from these people. I turned to run but it was too late. Two of the men grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. I fought to break free from their hold but they threw me down onto the cold ground.

One of the men pushed his way to me and got on top of me. I could hear the women, who sounded a lot older then they looked, scream. They didn't want the same thing that happened to them to happen to me. All of a sudden their screams stopped. I had a quick chance to look at them. The women had fallen to the ground. Two more men were standing were the women were once standing. The men had knives in their hands with blood dripping from them. The women were dead.

The men who were by their bodies began to walk towards me. Four of them were standing over me as the other one, who was much more muscular then the others and had brown hair, was on top. He tried to rip my shirt off. I screamed and begged for mercy. He stopped for a moment and looked into my eyes. He spoke. His voice was crisp and very low. "There is no such thing as mercy anymore." The sad thing was, he was right. In this world mercy was a forgotten concept.

They turned me over so that I was lying on my stomach and began to take of my pants. I was about given up when I heard a bang. The man who was on top of me fell back. There were more shots and the men all fell around me. I covered my head to try to protect myself.  
When the shots stopped, the men were all on the ground.

A man was now approching me. I was too week to run or stand even but for some reason, I didn't want to. This felt right as if it were meant to happen. I layed there waiting for him to reach me.

When he was two feet in front of me, he stopped. I looked at him. He was tall and it looked like he hadn't shaven in months. His shirt was dirty and he was pouring sweat. He held his gun in his right hand. He looked down at me and asked, "Are you alright?" I didn't answer. I just kept looking into his eyes which were a perfect shade of blue. Then it all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When I came to, I was lying in a bed. It wasn't very comfortable. It felt more like a cot then anything.

I looked around the best I could. My eyes were still not open all of the way so I tried to make out what I could. The room was small and very cramped. The claustraphobia began to set in but I tried not to think about it. The last thing I need right now is a panic attack. I could mostly see different shades of gray and there was a large entrance with bars over it. A small amount of light was shining through and was slightly blinding. When I looked up, the ceiling was lower then the rest. Then I realized that it wasn't the ceiling, it was another bed.

There is no way that this is someone's bedroom in someone's home. I feel more like a prisoner then a welcome guest.

I pulled my neckalce from under my shirt and clutched it. I prayed that if this my end, then the person who gave this to me would still be alive and stop looking for me. If he even was looking for me. I prayed that he would know that I would finally be at peace and I would wait for him wherever I would end up.

I placed my neclace back under my shirt and waited for my 'host' to come and see if I was still alive. It was only minutes later when a man and a woman were at the entrance. The man unlocked the gate and they both walked in. The woman walked towards me and sat by myside. I observed her. She was tall with very short hair. She appeared older then she most likely was.

The man was standing at the foot of my bed. When I turned to look at him, I noticed that he was the same man who saved me from the men at the camp. He wore an expression of disapproval like he regretted bringing me here.

The woman spoke first. "Your'e awake." She smiled. "I'm Carol. A few of our people were making their rounds when they heard your screams. Your'e a very lucky person."

"Yeah, I guess I am today. I... I'm Christina but everyone calls me Chris. Well they used to at least." I looked away from her gaze. I began to think of all of my friends and the day they started calling me Chris. I was on the brink of crying so I threw the memory away.

"Well Chris, This is our home. We moved into this prison and its pretty protecting."

"And we would like to keep it that way," the man finally said. "We are very close here, so when your'e better you will have to leave." Then he left without another word.

Leave? But they said it was protecting. For the first time in a very long time I felt safe. I thought I was never going to again. Why would they fix me and then throw me back out to the wolves.

Then again, I would end up leaving anyway. I needed to find my love. I couldn't give up because I know that he hasn't.

Carol's voice brought me back from my thinking. "That's Rick. He's been going through a lot lately." I nodded and then there was silence. She sat there for a while. Maybe making sure I didn't try anything. It was slightly awakward.

I was about to fall asleep when another voice called for Carol. "Hey Lori needs your help. I'll look after her. You go ahead and see what she needs." Carol smiled and nodded. She got up and walked out.

While Carol was leaving, I looked at this woman. She seemed a lot younger then Carol and had longer hair. It went down to her shoulders. "I'm Maggie," she said as she reached out for my hand. I grabbed it and shoock it as well as my energy aloud me to. It was been a while since someone introduced themselves with a handshake.

"Chris," I said when she realesed my hand.

She looked at me and smiled. "You should maybe rest."

"No thanks. Iv'e had enough rest. How long was I out?"

"A day or two." OR TWO?! That's the longest I have ever slept. I never even thought a person could sleep that long.

"Wow. I definately don't need anymore sleep." I tried to make that sound like a joke but was really serious about it. Maggie grinned.

"Well, my dad will come and take a look at you in a little while. His name is Hershal." I nodded.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Then more silence. It was actually comforting.

Then it became awkward. Maggie felt it too. she looked me up and down trying to think of something to talk about. I was doing the same thing to her.

"Where did you get that?" She finally said.

"Get what?" I really had absolutely no idea what she was talking about. It's not like she can ask where I got my shirt so she can get the same one anymore.

She pointed at my neck. "The necklace."

I looked down and noticed that it had fallen out of my shirt. The two charms dangled from their chain. The diamond that lie in the middle of the heart shinned in the light as well as the key. Every memory flooded back into my mind and I felt as if I were to explode. "It's a long story."

"I would love to hear it." She sat there grinning. I could tell she wasn't lying.

I sighed. I knew that telling this story would make me cry but I didn't want the people I was staying with to kick me out because they thought I was trying to keep secrets from them. That could really make me look bad. I decided to bare threw it and tell the story. "Alright. My boyfriend took me out to dinner on our one year anniversary. It was a real fancy place that I knew there was no way that he could aford it. He wouldn't let me argue though.

"When we were done with desert, he handed me a little black box." I could feel the tears begin to come up. "I thought he was going to propose but that is not what he did. When I opened the box I saw this in there," I said as I held the carms tightly. "He said that it was his mother's. She passed before we met.

"He could see in my eyes that I was expecting more. He told me that it was the engagement before the actual engagement. That when he was able to pay for a ring that he would propose. I told him I didn't need the ring but he said he wanted to do it right." I stoppped and thought for a second. I really missed him.

"He never brought up the proposal again. We were together for another year and a half after that." The tears started to pour out of my eyes. There was no stopping them now. I paused and let the tears flow. This went on for maybe a minute when I finally gained control.

"We had a very big fight over... over... well I can't remember over what anymore. It was so stupid. He walked out of my apartment. It was maybe two or three hours when my building was over-run. I hardly managed to escape. I knew that I had to get out of Atlanta. His place was the next block over but I couldn't even get there. I left the city and began to look for him. I prayed that he was still alive and didn't go home."

I looked over to Maggie who had a tear in her eye. I could tell that she lost someone too but at least she knew that they were dead. "Iv'e been looking ever since. I know that there is a slim chance that he is alive but I know that he wouldn't stop looking for me so why should I stop looking for him? It has been too long since I have been able to look in his eyes and tell him I love him."

Maggie put her hand on mine. "I hope you find him."

I looked at her. "I live everyday as if he is. But then I live every night as if he isn't. I just try to stay alive so I can find him. It has reached the point where I don't care if he's alive or dead. I just want to know which it is. It would be better then having this doubt."

There was a silence. I thought I may have sounded a little messed up. Maybe I shouldn't have shared so much.

"What was his name?" Maggie finally asked.

It pained me to even think about it. "It doesn't matter anymore." I turned over on my other side. "I think I want to sleep now."

"Alright, I'll be back later." She placed her hand on my shoulder for a second. Then she left.

Now I was alone. It was something I was used to. Sleep was what I needed. I needed to get my mind off of his brown eyes starring into mine. I just need him out of my mind completely.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up, it was dark. It was dark before but now I can hardly see two feet infront of my face. I was awake for maybe a minute when Maggie stepped in to check on me.

"Hey , your'e awake. How are you feeling?" She was sincere.

"A little better." For once, this wasn't a lie. I really did feel better, safe. This was a feeling that both comforted and haunted me. Who knew how long this feeilng of 'good' was going to last. It helped that I was able to unload to Maggie about my journey even though I hradly knew her. That was a relief. It was lifted off my shoulders but only for a little while. I knew that the weights will come back and eventually crush me.

"Can you walk?"

"I think if I had someone supporting me, maybe. I still feel a little weak."

Maggie smiled. "Well if your'e feeling like it, I can help you walk over and you can meet everyone else.

"I would love that." I tried to sound excited about it but the truth was, I was afraid. I wanted them to like me. This was a place that I wanted to stay at least for a while. I need stability and this is where I was going to get it.

I already knew that the leader didn't like me for some unGodly reason. Maybe I can reach out to the others and they will let me stay. He seemed like a hard ass though. I hope he doesn't control them. They seemed too civilized for that. He may be the one calling the shots but the people seemed to have a say.

Maggie helped me off the bed. It took me a while to get my feet on the ground. It felt as if I had noodles for legs. Once Maggie was able to stand me up, I fell into her. I apoligized and she had no problem with it. She just wanted to make sure I was able to do this. I forced myself to be. I could not push this back any longer. I needed to meet the rest of my hosts.

I took a few steps before I stumbled. Maggie caught me. It hurt a little to walk but I had to bare through it. When we reached the entrance to the cell, I seen that I was on the second floor. I would have to walk down steps to see everyone.

As I walked, it got easier. Much easier. The pain slowly went away with each step. The nervousness I had felt in my stomach was dissolving into excitement. I was going to meet new people and I know they are going to like me. They would have to.

Maggie still held me up. She didn't want me to fall. When we reached the stairs, she announced my presence. It was odd. She proclaimed it as if I were really important. "Hey guys," she said as they all turned toward her. There were roughly ten people. They all had their eyes on me. It was dark so I could just barley make out thier bodies. "This is Chris. She's the one Rick saved from the men in the woods. She wanted to meet all of you."

I smiled. This was a first impression and it needed to be good. No, not good. It needed to fantastic. I kept my smile big and tried to look the happiest I had ever been.

I was just begininng to walk down the first few steps when I heard a voice. "Chris?" it called. It took me by surprise. It was very familiar and I knew it. "Chris?" it called again.

I stood there, confused. I looked around but I couldn't determine the owner of the voice. It was a man's voice and it couldn't possibly the one I thought it was. "Chris!" It couldn't be. I haven't heard this sweet sound in years. There was no way.

One of the figures began to run towards the steps. I still wasn't able to determine who it was until he stopped at the bottom of the steps. The moonlight shoon through the windows abd revealed the owner. "Daryl?"

"Holy shit!" He ran up the stairs and gave me a huge hug. My smile melted away and my mouth fell open. Holy shit was right. I hadn't seen him this happy in, well, maybe ever. He squeezed me tight. I thought my eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets. I was in too much shock and I remained motionless. He looked down at me with a smile the spread across his face. I hadn't seen this smile before. I couldn't help but to smile also.

We stayed still for a while, starring into each other's eyes.. I could feel the people starring. I never liked being starred at. After what felt like two life times of standing and starring I decided to speak. "I knew you would be the one to survive this. I did think though... though..." what was happening? I was fading fast. I couldn't let it end like this. I needed to finish. "I... I... I..." I didn't. It went black again.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke, the light shined through again. This time, the light didn't burn my eyes. They didn't even need to adjust. They were used to the light. It was a welcome to a brand new day. A day I was going to live through. I smiled as I thought about. I usually go day to day making preperations for death but this day was going to be different.

I had dreamt that I had found my old friend, Daryl. I hadn't seen him in what felt like ages. My family moved to Atlanta, when I was eight from, New York. My mother and the man, who I used to call my father, fought a lot. Their screams were heard all through Georgia and parts of South Carloina and Alabama. It was a challenge to fall asleep and it was a challenge I had often lost.

One night, at the age of ten, I had enough. I packed my pink backpack with everything a ten-year-old would think she would need, which were her Barbies and her stuffed bear. His name was Beary. I took him everywhere with my and this was no exception.

It was late. I grabbed my bag and decided to head out. My parents were in the kitchen arguing again. It was like clockwork with them. Same time every night. They were too distracted to even think about me. I opened the door and slammed it as hard as the little me could. I hoped that they had heard and would stop me. I waited a few minutes outside the door thinking maybe they would care enough to look. I guess they were too wrapped up in their own opinions of each other to even notice.

I walked down the dark streets of Atlanta. I knew this was a bad idea but it needed to be done. I walked and walked. For miles, I just kept on going. I didn't look back once. Being ten-years-old, I dreamed that I would go live a family that had a candy castle and would give me whatever I wanted even though all I wanted was love. After I had stopped the day dreaming, I realized I wasn't in the city anymore.

It was cold and too dark for me to see. I still get shivers when I think about it. I turned to go back but there was no back. It all looked the same. Everywhere I turned, there were trees that were ready to grab if I made a wrong move. Tears had started to fall from my eyes. This made my face even colder. I fell to the ground in panic and screamed. It was so loud, the birds flew out of the near by trees. That frightened me more. I screamed and screamed but no one heard me. I was alone in the woods and that was the way it was going to stay.

I sat on the ground and eventually calmed down. There was no use in screaming. Not one person heard. I didn't move. I sat thinking what had I done when I heard a twig snap. My body turned towards the noise as if it were instinct. This was the end for me were the words that flowed through my mind.

I started to back away slowly. The figure neared. I stopped backing when I saw that it was just a boy. He wasn't much taller then me and he had brown hair. He was very dirty and smelled of something awful. "Stop making so much noise. Your'e gonna scare every animal there is." He said. He looked at me with disgust."What, you lost or something?" I nodded slowly, still afraid that he was going to hurt me. He sighed hard as he moved his hand to help me to my feet. "You know where ya live?"

"I know what the building looks like," I managed to squeek out. I looked up at him. He was expecting more, so I described what the building looked like.

"I know that one. I used to know someone who went there when," he trailed off. He obviously didn't want to talk about it. "I'll take you there. C'mon"

I followed. We were quiet for a while. This bothered me. I never really did like quiet so I decided to engage him in conversation. "What's your name?"

He continued to walk, looking foward. "Daryl," he frowned.

"Hi Daryl. I'm Christina," I said as I smiled ear to ear. Chris hadn't caught on quite yet. After that short introduction, I would ask him questions and he would answer. I found out that he was one year older then I was. He told me about his brother and father. I learned so much about him. He used to be very open with me. Before we knew it, we were back to my building. The sun was begininng to rise in the east. The sky was different shades of yellow, orange, and red. Looking back now, I can see how romantic it looked.

"Here ya are," He said as he smiled at me.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tightly. When I pulled away, I looked up at his face. "Do you want to be my friend?" I asked.

"Um, I won't make a very good friend." He wasn't smiling anymore and was starring at the ground.

"Well sure you are. You saved me from certain death." This brightened him right up.

"Yeah, yeah I guess I did." His smile grew. Before we went our seperate ways, we had made a promise to each other that we would meet every Saturday outside the door to my apartment building. That promise was kept all through high school, then things changed.

I thought about our first encounter for a long while. I wished that the dream was real. I missed him so much. He could guide me through anything and everything. I needed my friend back badly.

"Hey, how ya doin?" I turned toward the entrance to my cell. Daryl was standing in the doorway. Wait, that wasn't a dream?


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes widen. He hasn't changed much since the last time I seen him. His hair was longer, that was it. Otherwise, he was the same old Daryl. He held his crossbow in his right hand while he looked at me. This can't be really happening. "Are you real?" I knew the answer was yes, I just needed to make sure.

He laughed a low and small laugh. "Same old Christina." He never said my full name. What was going on? He looked like Daryl but he wasn't acting like him. I couldn't stop starring at him. I looked him up and down. His smile started to fade. "What? Ya don't remember me or somethin'?" Oh yeah, its Daryl. His impatiant voice convinced me of that.

"You would be the one to survive this." I said to him as I felt a smile grow on my face. I couldn't contain my excitement. I jumped out of my bed and ran into his arms. I missed him way too much. "I'm so glad to see you." I sqeezed tight and didn't want to let go.

"Glad to see you too." He looked down at me. "Where have ya been all this time?" The happiness didn't last. I knew where he was going with this.

"Surviving." I dropped my arms from around his waist and walked slowly to my bed.

"That the only thing ya been doin'?" My heart pounded in my chest. Please don't bring it up.

"Yeah," was the only thing I could manage to say. I brought my eyes to the floor.

"Why do ya bother lyin'? Maggie told us all about your romantic love story. In my opinion, it's not very romantic at all. It's really stupid actually." He was pissed. "Why are ya looking for that-"

I cut him off. "Don't say that Daryl." He never liked the guy I was with. Daryl always thought that he was scum.

"Dammit Chris! Let him go! Dat sum bitch never cared about you." Tears started to fall. Daryl never liked seeing me cry but this time he just stood there, waiting for a response.

"Yes he did." My voice was low. I could hardly hear myself. This really set him off.

"No, no he didn't. He was married, Chris. If he's alive, he sure as hell ain't looking for you. Get it through that thick scull of your's. He never loved you. He just needed some ass outside of his house and his wife wasn't givin' it to him." Did he just say that? I closed me eyes and my mind started to go back to every single time we were together. He never stayed the night and only came to visit at night. But I knew he loved me.

"Daryl, please stop this." I begged. Tears were falling and my face went cold. It was just like the night he found me in the woods. Daryl cared about me then. Why isn't he caring now?

"Why should I stop when your'e not goin' to?" He started to calm down. "Chris, please stop looking for John." A knife was cut into my heart. My eyes shot open. They starred directly at Daryl. Anger flowed through them.

"Don't you say his name. You have no right to say his name or to tell me to stop looking for him. You lost that right when you punched him in the face and broke his nose. He had to go to the hospital because of you." I was standing infront of Daryl now. My finger pointed at his chest and my eyes narrowed. "John loved me and he was going to leave his wife. She wasn't making him happy. I was. He loved me and if you love me like I know you do, you'll let me live my own life." I wanted to scream more but there were no words to describe the pain Daryl had just caused me.

"I punched him in the face because he was using you. I couldn't just sit back and watch him take advantage of ya." He paused and took a deep breath. "Chris, if he did leave his wife for you, what made ya think that he would be faithful to you? He wasn't to his current wife."

My eyes looked down. I couldn't face the fact that he was right. I really didn't know if he would be faithful. I just had to trust him.

Daryl spoke again. "Your silence is killin' me." Good. It should.

"Can you please just drop it?" My voice was calming. I just wanted my friend back.

"Only if ya promise to stay here. At least for a while. Don't go wanderin' off to go lookin'. It's too dangerous out there for that."

"Alright." I had to lie if I was going to make him let it be. "I'm just glad I found you. I missed seeing you all of the time."

"I missed seein' ya too. Your my best friend Chris." This got me a little chocked up. Daryl never showed any emotion. He pulled me into a hug. I laid my head on his chest and wraped my arms around his waist. We stayed this way for a while. It was starting to make me uncomfortable.

"You smell," I said as I laughed.

"Oh. Sorry, I don't smell like a basket of roses. By the way, you don't smell to fresh either." He was looking at me with a smile on his face. He guided me back to my bed. Ya should get some sleep."

"But I want to stay and talk to you. You know, catch up on things." He started to walk away.

He looked back at me. "We will. I just have to go with a couple of the other guys to see if this prision is secure."

"Wait, you moved in here without checking it out?" Shock over came me. I was on the brink of a break down.

"Don't worry. There can't be that many walkers. Besides, there's a lot of us. We can kick any walker's ass any day." His jokes always lightened up the room.

I sighed. I could never contain Daryl. He always went against everything I had ever said. "Alright. Just please, please be careful. I just got you back. I don't need to go another day without seeing your stupid face." I smiled and so did he. Daryl grabbed his crossbow and left.

It was quiet again. I waited for his return. While I did, I started to think of the years that we had passed together. Every stupid thing we had done and things we wished we did. This was the first time I didn't think about John.


	6. Chapter 6

I sat on my bed and watched him walk out. I knew he could take care of himself but could I take care of myself? I really didn't know these people. How could he just leave me here? I stood on my feet and ran over to him. "Daryl," I called out. He stopped and turned towards me. "I'm-"

"Oh hell no," he cut me off. How could he know what I was going to ask?

"But-" I looked at him.

"No buts. God knows how long its been since you actually shot somethin' let alone killed somethin'. I ain't got time to cover your ass and mine. Your'e stayin' here." He turned and walked away. I was determined to go with him. I ran to catch up to him.

"How do you know I haven't killed anything? Iv'e been on the rode all this time by myself for the most of it. I survived somehow. I can help." I was not backing down.

"No. You suck at shootin'. 'Member I tried to teach ya once. Almost took my eye out. No, stay here and get to know everyone." He looked down at me and pulled me into a hug. "Listen, I just got ya back. I ain't gonna risk losin' ya again. And if you do come, you might screw us both over." He's right.

I guess I'm not going. "Alright. Alright. Please just promise me you will be careful and don't do anything stupid."

"I won't. Promise." He looked and smiled. I was going to have to let him go. I really wanted to go. I wanted to stay with him. He was always the one to protect me when we were kids. Whenever someone hurt me or bullied me, he would make sure they hurt twice as much. I guess I just wanted that feeling again. "C'mon I'll introduce ya to everyone 'fore we head out."

He put his arm around my shoulder and helped me walk down the stairs. He made sure I was secure under his arm before we tried to go down the steps. I slipped once, but he caught me. "Whoa, slow down. Damn gurl I never seen you go so fast."

I laughed even though he insulted me. "I needed to pick up the pace this last year. I really didn't want to be food. Now I'm pretty sure I can kick your ass in a race for once."

"I'll believe that when I see it." We were down the stairs now and he let me go. "Right, so ya know Carol and Maggie and Rick" Oh I know Rick. He started to point to the rest of the people in the room. "That's T-Dog." T-dog was a larger man who seemed like he belonged on a football team. "Glenn." Glenn was a smaller, Asian boy and held Maggie's hand. I'm guessing theyr'e a thing. "Beth and Hershal." Hershal was an older man with a short, white beard and Beth was a small blonde. She only appeared to be a teenager. I came to know that Maggie and Beth were Hershal's daughters. "That's Rick's wife Lori and son Carl." Lori was a very pregnant woman. She seemed to be ready to give birth at any moment. Carl looked to be about twelve or thirteen. He wore a sheriff's hat that was missing the badge and held a gun in his hand. I felt bad for him. His childhood was no more. He had to grow up before he even knew what growing up is.

After the short introduction, the men and Maggie were suiting up to go and make sure the rest of the prision was safe. The rest of the women went into the cells. I stood to the side and watched. I had nothing to say and that might have been for the best. I did have a tendancy to run my mouth when I was upset. It needed to stay shut. I may have been pissed that Daryl wasn't letting come along with them but I could not let that show. Not this time.

Carol came out of one of the cells and called for Hershal. Rick wanted to know if everything was alright and Carol reasurred him it was. Time seemed to have stopped for that moment. It made my mind wander. Is everything truly alright? Having a place to stay is nice but will it last and for how long?

It wasn't long until Rick went over to his son. I couldn't hear what they were saying due to the fact that I couldn't take my focus away from Daryl. He walked over to me. "We're gettin' ready to head out. You stay here. Don't follow us. I know that's what your'e plannin' in that head of your's but you aint no good to anyone dead."

This time, Daryl was wrong. I wasn't planning on following. That might put his life at stake and mine too. I looked up and met his gaze. "I won't go anywhere."

"Good." He pulled me into another hug. "I'll be back. Promise."

I leaned against the wall as I watched the men and Maggie file out of the door. Carl closed and locked it once they had all left. Daryl and the rest had gone into the prision and we all prayed for their safe journey and return.

The only people left were Carl, Lori, Beth, Carol, and me. Carol gave Beth a reasuring hug. Lori was on the second floor looking down in disaproval. She wanted Rick to return safely. She loved Rick but it was hard to tell if that love was a mutual desire.

It stayed silent only for so long before the questions started pouring in. Carol asked where I was from and if I knew where my family was. "I was born in Buffalo, New York. My father was promoted so we moved to Atlanta when I was eight. My mother died a few years back and only God knows what happened to my father."

My answer, I guess wasn't the happy one everyone was hoping for, so Beth asked something on another topic. "So, how do you know Daryl?" I was bound to be asked this sooner or later.

"We're childhood friends." I wasn't really in the mood to give full blown explanations for everything. I just could not keep my mind off of Daryl.

"You guys seem close," Carol added.

"He protected me for most of my life. He's like my big brother." That put a half smile on my face. I couldn't help but think of a certain story. "When I was thirteen, my mother didn't have that much money. My parents had just split up for the second time and she was flat broke. I need a new hair cut for school so she decided to cut it herself. When she was finished, it was all of the way up to my ears. I was so upset. I called Daryl and told him what had happened. He let out the smallest chuckle but stopped. He knew I was hurt. We decided to meet at a little coffee shop across from my building.

"I wore a hat so no one could see how hideous I looked. When Daryl saw me, he came right up to me and ripped the hat off. I started to cry and begged for it back. He asked, 'Why should I give it back? It hides your beauty.' He gave me a huge hug and didn't let go until he saw his brother pull up in his red truck.

"'What ya doin huggin' another dude?' He called. Tears started to flow harder through my eyes. 'That's Christina, Merle. Take that back, now.'" I was forced to pause and catch my breath. I hadn't realized that I had been laughing so hard.

"After going back and forth for minutes, Daryl let go of me and jogged towards the truck. 'Take it back Merle,' he threatened. When Merle didn't, Daryl punched him square in the nose. Merle wasn't that happiest of campers. Daryl ran back to me. 'We gotta go,' he said, almost in a whisper. We ran until Merle wasn't behind us anymore. I could only imagine what Merle did to Daryl when he came home." This story made me start thinking again. Daryl and Merle may fight a lot but Daryl wouldn't have gone through this without Merle. This made me ask, "Where is Merle?" By the looks that Carol was giving me, it wasn't good. After about thirty seconds of silence, I was becoming restless. "Well?"

Lori finally answered. "Merle was left on a department store roof when a few members of our group went on a run into Atlanta. Our group was bigger then. He was threatening the lives of the people who went with him." This wasn't much of a shock to me. He always was the kind to get everyone into trouble.

"And how did Daryl take this news?" I asked. I knew the answer already.

"Daryl went back for him. Merle was gone by the time he got to the building," Carol said looking down. Typical Daryl. He would risk his life to save his brother's when we all know that his brother wouldn't do the same. I guess I'm glad Marle isn't here. He never liked the thought of Daryl having a girl for his best friend. He was always a jerk to me. Merle was never any good for Daryl.


	7. Chapter 7

The wait was beginning to strangle me with its bare hands. I just wanted my friend back. I wanted to give him another hug for the loss of his brother. I wanted everyone back safely so they can decide my fate. Will they keep me or kick me out? Just because I know Daryl doesn't mean they want me to stay.

Suddenly, I heard screaming. "Open the door! Carl! It's Hershal!" This jumped me out of my trance. Carl ran to the door, unlocked it, and moved out of the way. In came Rick, Maggie, and Glenn pushing Hershal on a cart. It went by so fast, I couldn't see why. Carl closed the door behind them. Daryl and T-Dog stayed on the other side, gun and crossbow facing the door. There wasn't anything good that was to come out of this.

They rushed Hershal to a near by cell, where they lifted him onto the bed. I followed Beth and Carol into the cell. Maybe there was something that I could help with. Then Rick said the magic words. "He got bit." Everything shut down right then and there. I slowly backed out of the cell and just watched. I stopped once I hit the wall. I slid down to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees. How could they bring a bit man back into the place we all were?

I couldn't hear what anyone was saying. It was all in slow motion. People were barking out orders to each other. It looked as if they were trying to save his life. Didn't they know that if you are bit, you turn. I've seen it happen and its not pretty. I couldnt bare to see it again, not to Hershal, so I shut my eyes. My ears were covered to make sure no sound was able to get through. Tears began to flow from my eyes. They couldn't let him die this way. I placed my head down, onto my knees.

I wanted this to be over. I looked towards the door but I couldn't see Daryl. My hearing zeroed in on that side of the cell block. Over the screaming, I could hear footsteps. I prayed that the walkers didn't follow them.

I began to crawl over towards the door. My hands and feet froze when my eyes caught Daryl with his crossbow up. Something had followed them and it didn't look like they were welcome here. I slowly slid back against the wall and watched. Daryl's back was to me. Good. He didn't need to see me. If he did, he would turn around and tell me to go back and to not look. He would let his guard down and get himself into trouble.

"That's far enough," I heard Daryl mumble. Those footsteps definately didn't belong to walkers.

Another person, a voice I never heard before, said something about this being his cell block. They must have been prisioners here when the virus hit. Then Daryl's voice told them that they were free to go and could leave. He wasn't letting these strangers stay and certainly not come in. Who knows what they were in here for and if they could be trusted.

There was more back and forth banter about being at the prision. I heard one wanted to go but the other wanted to stay. I watched Daryl. He seemed to take a small step foward everytime one of them said something. He wanted them gone and I agreed.

"You ain't comin' here niether." T-Dogs voice was clear as day. It was louder then the rest. The one prisioner was shouting now. He was saying that this was his house. Rick must have heard that too. He came walking a little fast towards the door.

He noticed me sitting there, I must have looked scared out of my mind. He bent down to me and whispered "Why don't you go see if they need any help. Hershal was bit and we cut off his leg to save him." Rick was talking to me, asking me for help. This was my shot. I got up and did exactly what he told me to. I went and retrieved as many pillows I could find. Everything started to move faster. My adreneline kicked in and was ready to save this man's life.

My mind was set into overdrive. We put pressure on his wound while Carol sewed up the viens in this leg. Carol was sewing the smaller ones now while Lori went to was the blood off of her hands. My adreneline was starting to wear away. Carol mentioned that when Hershal gets through this, he'll need crutches. Lori said that medication is more important right now. That means that someone will need to find the infermory here. I pray that that will not have to be Daryl. It looks like he risks his life enough. Someone else can go for once.

I looked down at my hands. There was so much blood. I backed quickly and fell. I nearly broke my tailbone. The sight of blood always made me nausiated and weak. I'm just happy Daryl wasn't there to see that. I would never stop hearing about it.

Glenn had seen that I was on the ground and on the verge of passing out. He brough over a half-used blanket and started to clean the blood from my hands. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, blood just makes me a little dizzy." I held my arm up to my head to make sure that it wasn't warm. I had always had a weak immune system so catching a cold or the flu wasn't uncommon for me. The timing was always horrible though. Thankfully, it wasn't any warmer then ussual.

"A little dizzy?" He joked. I couldn't help but laugh. He helped me back to my feet and lead me to the next cell over. He sat me on the bed. "There you go. Now if you need anything, just call out. I'll come and help you." I nodded to him.

"Will do." Then, he was gone.

It had quieted down in here so I listened in on what was happening with the prisioners. It was silent. I wonder where they went. I hope everyone is alright.

I looked outside of my cell and noticed that Glenn and Maggie were having a moment. I turned away quickly to make sure they didn't think that I was starring. This made me miss John even more. I can't wait to have one of those moments with him again.

Suddenly, I heard the door open. T-Dog's voice really carries. "Food's here." I got off the bed and walked to the entrance to the cell. T-Dog and Rick were carrying boxes and bags of food, lots of it.

Before Rick followed T-Dog with the food, he checked to see how Hershal was doing. Lori told him that the bleeding had stopped but he was still unconcious. Rick turned around and said to Glenn, "Take my cuffs, put them on him. I'm not taking any chances." Glenn did what was asked of him. Where did Rick get the cuffs from? He couldn't be a cop, could he. That would explain why he's such a hard ass.

Rick gave the food that was in his hands, to T-Dog. Lori called him over to talk but I didn't want to listen. The only thing I cared about was Daryl's return and so far that hasn't happened yet. I walked back to the bed and sat down. I rested my elbows on my knees, folded my hands, and placed my head on top of my hands. I stayed this way until I heard the rest of the men in the other room. Daryl must have been in there with them. He must have been watching their every move to make sure the rest of us were safe.

I decided to stay in the cell and let Daryl come to me. He always hated when I followed him places or rush up to meet him. I waited and waited but he didn't come. They were gone again. And again I waited.

I heard a door open and close. I got up and looked outside the cell. It wasn't the door that I had hoped. It came from the other side. I saw Carl walking in with large bag and it looked rather heavy. Everyone thought he was supposed to be organizing the food.

From the noise I had heard in the next cell, he had found the infermory and medical supplies. These were going to help Hershal's health. Lori sounded upset. He went by himself to get the supplies. He's twelve. That amazed me slightly. When I was twelve, I saw still afraid of the dark. I applauded him for such bravery but that was really stupid. Going by yourself like that was insane. He didn't even tell anyone that he was going. No wonder why Lori was upset. The next sound I heard was Carl running away. He must have felt like he was disrespected. I guess if he would have listened, he wouldn't have to feel this way.

I heard Carol and Glenn leave out of the door. I wonder where they could possibly be going. I decided that this might be a good time to check in on Hershal's condtion. It could help get my mind off things. I walked in and asked, "How's he doing?"

Lori looked over at me and claimed, "He's doing good. He still hasn't opened his eyes but that's alright. He's still alive."

"Well that's great." I found it hard to show any enthusiasm.

"Yeah it is." Lori took her eyes off of my and looked down to Hershal.

"If there's anything you need, please let me know. I would like to do everything I can to help." I really did want to help. I want to stay here. These people seem pretty nice and I like it here. I also like being with Daryl. I still just want him to come back.

Lori stood up and let Maggie sit next to her father. Everyone cleared out. Beth stood outside of the cell when she suddenly ran in. "Do somethin'," she yelled. Oh no. Hershal, please not now. Her yelling continued. He needed help and he needed help now.

Lori ran in and started to give him mouth to mouth. It appeared to be no use until Hershal's arm suddenly wrapped itself around Lori. Beth, Maggie, and I pulled her out from his grasp. He continued to breathe. She had saved him.

After some time of just standing, Rick, T-Dog, Daryl returned to the cell block. Carl told Rick that Lori saved Hershal's life while Daryl walked over to me. He wrapped his arms around me. "'Told ya I'd be back."

I pulled away slightly. "Took ya long enough." I smiled as he smiled back. Finally, I don't have to worry anymore.

Rick went into Hershal's cell. Hershal's lips began to quiver. Daryl still had one arm around me as we stood outside of the cell. Hershal's eyes began to open.

"Daddy?" Maggie said as she knelt beside him. Beth did the same.

Rick uncuffed him. Hershal was alive. He wasn't going to turn and I was thankful. I may not have known him too well but I could tell that he was a good man and deserved to live.

He reached up his hand. He was asking for Rick without saying so. Maggie and Beth hugged each other. They were very happy. Their father was alive. Rick handed Hershal's hand over to them. Lori, seeming upset, left the joyful scene. Rick had seen her and followed.

Daryl pulled me over to the side. "You like it here right?" he asked. I knew he wanted me to say yes. I knew he wanted me to stay.

"Yes. I really do like it here." I guess it's hard to tell if I'm lying or not anymore. I can't even tell the difference myself.


	8. Chapter 8

This morning, I was woken by the sound of people leaving. Carl opened the gate and Rick lead most of the group out. Daryl saw me before he left with them. "Ya up?"

"Yeah," I said while I moved to get on my feet. "Where's everyone going?"

"'Gonna move the cars and burn the bodies. Ya 'right staying in here?" he asked. Was he asking me to come or to stay? Most likely to stay.

"Can I help? It would go by faster with more hands." I held up my hands and smiled. I was trying to be cute and that ussually works with Daryl. Odd, isn't it?

He sighed loud and very dramatic. Daryl can be such a baby sometimes. "There's no use in saying no, is there?" He looked at me with one eye brow raised.

I shook my head really fast. Maybe a little too fast because my head started to hurt, bad. I didn't let the pain show. "Nope." I stopped, tilted my head and smiled.

"Alright. C'mon then." He waved his hand at me, signaling to tag along. I hopped to my feet and ran to walk next to Daryl. "Why do ya always gotta do that?"

"Do what?" I knew what he meant but its still fun to mess with him. With age, that never changed.

"Act like... Like that." His hand motioned at me. "That shit gets real annoying."

"Well, if you want me to stay, then your'e going to have to shut up and deal with it." He looked down at me but had nothing to say.

Rick opened the door and the sun shown through. There was a small amount of light in the prision, but nothing compared to the sun's rays when you haven't seen them in days. My eyes watered and burned. I shielded them until they started to adjust. When they no longer burned, I obsereved the prision surroundings. There were at least three sets of fences and gates. We walked down a dirt road that lead through the land and was only large enough for one car to enter or exit at a time. It grew wider at the gates. There were walker bodies everywhere. There looked to be about fifty, maybe more. "You took down all of them?" I whispered to Daryl.

"Yup. Dem bastards had no chance." We continued to walk until we had reached a prision bus that had been tipped over onto its side.

"We'll move the cars to the west entry of the yard. After that, we need to load up these courpses so we can burn them." Rick's directions were clear. Move the cars, burn the bodies. With this heat, this small chore could turn into Satan's chambers in five seconds.

I pulled on Daryl's shirt. I was curious about something. I used a soft whisper. I only wanted Daryl to hear my question. I don't want them to think I'm a dumb airhead too. "Did he say load up the bodies? Where are we going to burn them?"

Daryl leaned down and whispered back to me. "Wer'e gonna move them as far away from here as we can get them. We don't want that disease to affect our crops."

"Oh, that makes sense." Wow, maybe I am a total airhead.

Carol wanted to know where Glenn and Maggie were. "We could use some help," she said. The more the merrier.

Daryl pointed up, towards the way we were facing. "Up in the guard tower."

"The guard tower?" Rick sounded suprised. "They were just up there last night."

Daryl seemed to agree with Carol because he called for them. He never really believed in privacy. Trust mt, I know. He always walked into my bedroom whenever I was changing. He might have done that to piss me off. well it worked.

We stood and watched as Glenn popped his head up and opened the door. "Hey. What's up guys?" he said as he was buttoning his pants. Maggie's head popped up as well. Do they understand the world is coming to an end? There's no time for that.

We all began to snicker. Well all of us, except for Daryl. His expression never changes. "You comin'?" he yelled. Glenn didn't hear him. He was too busy putting on his belt. The confused face on Glenn made the situation even funnier. Daryl asked again. Glenn looked to Maggie, who must have been putting on her clothes as well, then Back to Daryl. "C'mon, we could use a hand," Daryl said as he turned and walked towards the gate. I followed and so did Carol. We both snickered. I noticed that Rick was doing the same as he walked behind us.

We were almost to the gate when T-Dog called for Rick. All of us turned to where T-Dog was looking. The smile on Rick's face melted away as the two prisioners who remained, walked toward the first fence. Rick began to walk towards them. T-Dog and Daryl followed. Carol looked over to me as I looked back at her. Our faces decided to walk behind them.

As we walked, the prisioners walked towards us. I stayed behind Daryl. Rick stopped about ten feet away from them. "That's close enough. We had an agreement." Daryl had told me about this agreement. The prisioners could have their own cell block as long as they didn't disturb us.

"Please mister, we know that. We made a deal," the shorter one said. He had a deep southern accent. "But you gotta understand. We can't live in that place another minute. Ya follow me." Maggie and Glenn were running out of the guard tower but stopped when they saw the prisioners. They slowly walked around them and towards us. "The bodies, people we knew. Blood, brains everywhere." You think this is bad, go ten feet outside of those fences. "There's ghosts!"

Daryl didn't understand why they didn't just move the bodies out. T-Dog told them to burn them.

The taller one finally spoke. He told us about a wall that was down on the far side of the prision. "Everytime we drag a body out, those things just line up. Droppin' the bodies and run back inside." Everything in my mind stopped. A wall was down? That doesn't sound very safe at all. There is no way in hell we can patch up a whole wall by ourselves. We don't have the utensels or the man power to do it. Daryl shifted his weight. He was thinking the exact same thing I was.

The shorter man started toward us. Daryl moved infront of me and took a couple steps back. "Look, we had nothing to do with Tomass and Andrew. Nothing." He motioned at Rick. "Ya tryin' to prove a point? Ya proved it bro." He was trying to be reasonable but I don't think Rick really cared. "We'll do wahtever it takes to be part of your group." That sounds like an awful lot of what I'm trying to do. I had sympathy for them. Rick is a hard man to get through to but they kept trying. "Just please, please. Don't make us live in that place." A murderer wouldn't beg, would he? They seem like good people but Daryl pointed out several times to me that I am an awful judge of character.

Rick wouldn't budge. "Our deal is non-negtionable." I guess it's too hard to show pity for a convict. "You either live in your cell block or you leave."

I looked over Daryl's shoulder. He's four inches taller then I am. I could see the disappointment in the shorter one's eyes.

The other man told the short one that this was a waste of time. I hate to say it but he's right. Rick is the type of person who will help but will do anything to protect the good of the group. "They ain't no different then the pricks that shot up our boys. You know how many friend's courpses we had to drag out this week? These were good guys. The good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes of the joint." He refrenced the others that Daryl and the others had found. They tried to kill Rick, so Rick killed them. He told us that they had payed their dues and they would rather leave then to stay in there another minute. Pain, the only thing that I could feel. They seemed like pretty descent people. I would hate to see them be killed by the walkers.

I placed my hand on Daryl's shoulder. He knew what I was going to ask before I could even ask. He turned his head ever so slightly towards me. He shook his head 'no'. I lowered my eyes and put my hand back to my side.

Rick then looked at Daryl. He was asking him the same thing. Daryl, again, shook his head 'no'. Before I could grasp it, Daryl was locking up the gate with the prisioners on the other side. The rest of us gathered behind the bus when T-Dog spoke up on the prisioners behealf. "Maybe we should let them stay." I'm glad someone said it.

"Are you serious? You want them living in a cell next to you?" Rick questioned. "You waiting for their chance to grab us and our weapons? Wanna go back to sleeping with one eye open?"

"I never stopped." T-Dog replied. Come to think of it, I never really did either. The night may never come when I sleep peacefully again. "Sending them packing, we might as well execute them ourselves." He's right on the money.

"I don't know, Axel seems a little unstable." Glenn was right there too. Axel must be the shorter man.

"We fought for this, what if they decide to take it?" Carol argued. There's only the two of them. There's enough of us to take them out in seconds.

"It's just been us for so long. It feels uncomfortable being around other people." Maggie's comment hurt me. I wasn't so new here but I wasn't quite yet one of them. Am I what they consider 'other people'? Would they end up kicking me out too? This was really starting to stress me out. I should ask for a straight answer.

They all continued to talk this through. I felt a little out of place. I wasn't sure if I had gained the right to an opinion. Then, T-Dog brought up a very good point. "Maybe they have less blood on their hands then we do." They would have to. We all have been out there for months, killing whatever stood in our way. They have been locked up in a cafeteria. They may not be able to kill walkers properly, but they can be taught.

Daryl finally opened his mouth. "I get guys like this. Hell, grew up with 'em. Theyr'e degenerates but their not pyschos. I could have been in there with them just as easy as I am out here with you guys." That definately was the truth. Daryl may seem all good now but back in the day he was a troublemaker. Nearly got arrested a few times. If it wasn't for me a lot of those times, he would have been.

"So your'e with me?" I am too T-Dog. I just want to tell him that.

"Hell no! Let 'em take their chances out on the road, just like we did." Figures. Daryl loves to make people feel the pain he's felt.

Rick decided to tell a story about a kid he had arrested within the first couple years of being an officer of the law. A boy stabbed his girlfriend and cried during the whole trial. It won the jury over and was acquited. Two weeks after, he shot another girl. This made me shudder. How could someone do something like that? Those poor girls. I can understand his skeptisism but he doesn't he see that he is no different then that boy. He is murdering these men.

"Our deal with them stands." Rick and the others walked away.

I stayed back. "I agree." My voice was low. He took a quick glance at my face. My eyes werer on the ground. I was surprised that he could hear me. "I, um, agree with you."

"Thanks, but it don't look like the two of us will change their minds." He walked away. I stood there. T-Dog was disappointed and so was I. I feel like I murdered these men with my own hands. I should have spoken up sooner.

"Chris, lets go." Daryl called for me. I ran to catch up. I kept my eyes foward. I didn't want to risk looking at Axel and his friend standing at the gate. I would be too tempted to let them in. I caught up just in time to hear Rick say something about the cars. I really didn't want to listen. I just followed Daryl and tried not to think about it.

When I turned my head, I saw that T-Dog and Rick were talking. Is he still trying to convince Rick to let them stay? It was no use at this point. T-Dog got into a car and so did Rick. I sat on the back of Daryl's motorcycle when Axel asked Daryl about his bike. I turned away, not wanting to hear him. Daryl told him not to even look at it. He can be such a jerk sometimes. I can hardly take it anymore. Axel continued to try to convince Daryl that he could fix his bike but Daryl drove away without giving him another glance.

They decided to lock the prisioners in a fanced area, by a near by guard tower. They were going to let them out when we were done burning the bodies. Daryl, Glenn, and Rick went to get some wood for the fire, while Carol, T-Dog, Maggie, and me began to load the cars. I looked over to the entrance of our cell block and saw Lori, Carl, and Beth helping Hershal down the steps. This put a smile on my face. He has only one leg and has to use crutches for the rest of his life. That's just it. Thanks to Rick's idea, he has a life to live. They walked onto the court yard. Glenn yelled to him "Alright Hershal!" This was a happy day.

We all got out of our cars to witness this historic moment. Maggie, along with the rest of us, was very happy. He was moving around without difficulty. There was a moment of silence. A moment to just take it all in. To relax and realize that this is home and that everything was okay. But that's all it was. Just a moment, then it was gone when we heard Carl's scream. "Walkers!"


	9. Chapter 9

I turned towards the entrance of the cell block. Walkers were headed straight for Carl and the others. Everyone began to pull out their guns and taking the walkers down. They hadn't given me a gun yet but Daryl gave me one of his knives. He told me to carry it all times in case of something like this. It was a small one but it was big enough to jab through the heads of any walker. I pulled it out of my side pocket and helped kill some to help make this place safe again.

Rick, Glenn, and Daryl were on the other side of the second fence. They started to run around it to get to the gate in time. I could hear Rick's faint screams, "Carl! Lori! Get out of there!"

The walkers seemed to be coming from all directions. One started moving towards me. I ran up and stabbed it hard. A small amount of blood spewed out. I heard T-Dog yell, "The gate is open." Who was stupid enough to open the gate? Due to this really moronic mistake, we were all close to death.

I ran with Carol and T-Dog. We took out more walkers while T-Dog tried to close the gate. Our backs were turned to him as we covered him. One must have got around us somehow because seconds later, we heard T-Dog's scream. We turned so fast, we didn't care about the walkers headed our way. "No!" Carol screamed.

"T-Dog!" A walker had taken a large bite out of his shoulder. He pushed the walker off of him, killed it, and locked the gate back up. Blood was pouring out of him but we couldn't leave him. Carol called for him to follow us into a nearby door. The three of us ran in and shut it. Why did it have to be T-Dog?

It was dark. We weren't able to see if any more walkers were coming. Then we heard shots fired. The others must have made it through. We couldn't just sit and wait for them though. That was too much of a risk. We ran until we heard sirens. I stopped in my tracks. "What is that?" I asked. Panic was begininng to set in.

Carol looked around. "Must be the sirens they set off when someone was trying to escape." More shots were fired outside but the noise continued. They must have been trying to find the source. They better hurry or we are going to have more walkers then we can count.

T-Dog was giving us directions to get us back to our cell block. He was holding his shoulder. It was hard to even look at him. He was a dead man walking and there was nothing I could do.

Carol kept trying to convince him to stop but he promised he would get us to the cell block. Carol insisted that there was something that she could do to save him.

"This is God's plan. He will take care of me. He's gonna help me lead you two out of here." He was going to help us until his last dying breath. T-Dog was always a good man. His life shouldn't have to end like this. No one's should. We had to support him on both sides as we tried to move quickly. It was tough to practically carry him through the halls. He was such a big man.

We kept running, only to find more darkness. The sirens didn't stop. I knew that it was only a matter of time before we became walker food. We didn't stop. We weren't about to die today.

There was flashing lights ahead. They must have gone on when the alarms were set off. These lights revealed walkers about twenty feet away. Carol pulled out her gun and fired but nothing came out. Empty. Carol screamed at us to go back but T-Dog went forward. He pushed the walkers back against a wall. "GO! GO!" he screamed. He knew he was going to die so he didn't have to worry about another bite. He held them there as Carol and I ran through the doors T-Dog had told us about earlier. I looked back at him with tears in my eyes. "GO! GO!" he screamed. We ran and closed the door behind us.

I stopped two feet away from the door. I couldn't breathe. I fell to the ground while the tears flowed from my eyes. "How could we just leave him? He needed our help and we just ran."

Carol looked down at me. "We had to. He told us to go and that is exactly what we are going to do." She was right. She helped me get back on my feet and we began to run again. I looked over to Carol. I noticed that she was crying as well and she didn't have her scarf that was wraped around her head. It must have fallen off when we passed through the doors.

Everywhere we went, there were more walkers. I felt like it was the end. At least there would be no more running.

Carol had found a door and we ran inside. She held it closed as a walker tried to break in. "Please, please go away," she whispered to herself.

The heat was overwhelming. My tears hadn't stopped. I didn't know T-Dog well enough but I knew that he was a good man. He died to keep us alive. I'm going to thank his everyday for the rest of my life. I knew that I needed to stop crying because the sounds of my sobs would draw more walkers our way.

Carol was still holding the door when the sirens stopped. The only noise there was, was the sound of the walker outside the door. I moved my way in next to Carol and helped her keep the walkers out. There was no way the walker was going to get in.

Before long, Carol passed out from the heat, still leaning against the door. This room was a closet and I couldn't really move at all. Her head was on my shoulder. The heat was building. It was starting to get to me as well. Before I knew it, my eyes were closed, my heart and mind had stopped functioning. It was black again.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up slowly. I wondered how long I had been out. I tried to walk but I couldn't even move my fingers. Every part of me was shut down. I closed my eyes again. There was nothing that I could do, so I decided that I might as well sleep. Maybe when I was rested up, I would be able to walk back to the cell block. I started to fade away again when I heard a noise. Carol must have been awake as well because she moved when the sound was made. The walker had been long gone, so this was something else.

I looked around for my knife but it was no where to be found. Then I remembered that I lost it fighting off a walker. I shoved it in his neck and it wouldn't come out. Great. Now, I'm unarmed, helpless.

I listened to the noise. It sounded like metal hitting the floor. It repeated several times. Carol was as weak as I was but still managed to move the door. She wanted to know the source of the noise as bad as I did. She pushed it several times but it only opened about an inch. Something was in the way of the door's path. The noise became louder and more aggressive. Then it stoppped.

Something walked our way and kicked the door. I could hear someone pacing outside. They walked back and forth. Please don't be anymore walkers. Wer'e doomed in here if they are. Suddenly the door opened. It was Daryl, with my knife in his hand ready to kill any walker he seen.

I looked up at his face. He was surprised, surprised to see us alive. He squated down and checked to see if we were alive and that this wasn't a dream. I wondered that myself. He picked up Carol first. He looked down to me and told me, "I'll be back. Don't go nowhere."

I nodded slightly. He closed the door and slid something infront of it. He made sure that it was secure before he took Carol back to where everyone resided. I was happy that he found us. We wouldn't have been able to hold out much longer. If the walkers didn't kill us, then the heat would have.

The time went by slowly. I waited for what seemed like hours for him to return. I was starting to get restless and praying that he hadn't forgotten about me, when the door opened once again.

Daryl placed his arms under me, lifted, and began to carry me through the dark halls. His hold was firm. There was no way he was going to let me fall. It didn't take long until we were back to the cell block. Daryl placed me on my cot. "I'll go get you some water. You look like you could need it."

"Thank you." I said softly. He was back in no time at all with the water. I drank as much as I could and laid there, with Daryl sitting next to me.

"Ya know, I really thought you were dead." He looked over to me. His eyes were squinted.

"You had every reason to. Sorry to put you through that." The apology was real. I kept putting Daryl in the postion of thinking that I was dead.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked.

"Much better." Another lie. He didn't have to know that I felt like crap. He didn't have to feel worse about the situation. "That closet was a oven."

"Can ya walk yet?" He probably wanted to know so he wouldn't have to carry me anymore.

"Getting there." I was about to show him when we heard the door open and close.

"Wait here. I'ma go see if Rick's back." Daryl stood up and walked out. He didn't even wait for my reply. I still wasn't one hundred percent but I could hear faint chatter on the other side. It sounded like they found someone. I couldn't really tell. Then I heard the door close. Daryl, Rick, and the others walked past my door. I heard them great Carol in the next cell over. I guess Rick doesn't care that I'm alive also.

I sat up and swung my legs over to the edge of the bed. My stregnth wouldn't allow me to stand, so I just sat there. I heard someone walking my way. I looked at the entrance of my cell. Rick and the others were standing there. Beth had a baby in her arms. There was no sign of Lori anywhere. I instantly knew what had happened. Lori died in childbirth. The poor child will grow up motherless in a world where a mother is certainly needed.

"You alright?" Rick asked. Maybe he did care, just a little.

"Yeah. I think so." I looked up at him and then at the baby. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl." Rick replied. He had a half smile on his face. I starred at his face. He was clearly upset about Lori.

"I'm sorry about your wife." Rick nodded and then walked away. Daryl helped me to my feet. Once I started to walk, it was easy. I walked over to Beth. "Can I hold her?"

"Sure." Beth handed her over to me gently. She looked a lot like Carl. "She's so beautiful. Does she have a name?"

"Daryl's been calling her Lil' Asskicker." Carl said with a grin on his face. I looked over to Daryl and made a face.

"What? Best name ever." He reached out to hold her. I gave the baby to him. Daryl was always great with children. "Right Lil' Asskicker? You agree." He was using one of those voices moms would use when they talked to small children. I let out a small chuckle. "Don't laugh at her."

"I'm not laughing at her. I'm laughing at you." I began to laugh a little harder.

"Why you laughin' at me?" He had another smile on his face. With this world gone to hell, Iv'e never seen him smile so much.

"Your voice." I turned to walk back to my cell.

"What about it." He handed the baby back to Beth and followed me. His smile was still there. Everyone waled away sobthey could find a descent plcae for her to sleep.

"It's priceless." I couldn't stop laughing. In all of the years I had known Daryl, I had never heard him use a voice like that.

He walked behind me. When I turned around to make fun of him some more, he was about a foot away from me. He looked down at me. What was he doing?

His smile had gone. His voice was low. "Well your'e gonna have to get used to it."

My smile had faded as well. "Yeah I guess I will." I could feel something but I wasn't sure exactly what it was. Something inside of me wanted to push me closer to him but there was also something that wanted to pull me away. He placed his hand on my arm. Was this really happening? My mind didn't want it to happen but my heart did.

He brushed his other hand on my cheek, pushing back the hair that was infront of my face. His hand cuffed and supported the back of my head. My heart pounded. Why was my body letting him do this? He pulled my head closer to his.

Our lips were about and inch or two apart when Rick called. "Daryl?"

Daryl dropped his hands and looked out, away from me. "Yeah?"

Rick was standing outside of the cell. "C'mon. We gotta find out who this person is and why she came here."

"Alright." Daryl turned and started to walk away. I was curious so I stopped him.

"What person?" I asked.

"Some woman walked to the front of the fence carrying baby formula in a shopping basket."

"Oh, alright then," was the only thing I was able say. Daryl turned and walked out. Rick, Hershal, and Daryl went to question the woman.

I stayed in my cell and pondered what had just happened. I couldn't be falling for Daryl. Iv'e known him for too long. There was no way. I was in love with someone else who I have been looking for. Daryl was just a friend who helped me through a lot and that is what he was going to stay. Just a friend.


	11. Chapter 11

Daryl came back about five minutes later. "There's some town called Woodbury. She saw some dude took Maggie and Glenn. She believes that, thats where they are."

"Oh my God. Is someone going to go and get them?" This was definately panic. Two really good people are in trouble. We have to save them.

"C'mon. Wer'e gonna go talk about our options." He put his arm around me and lead me to the stairs. Everyone was gathered here, except for Hershel. He must have been fixing up that girl.

Rick told everyone about the problem at hand. Oscar, the taller prisioner, wanted to know if we could trust the girl. He's right, we don't know this person. How do we know if she's lying or not.

"This is Maggie and Glenn wer'e talking about. Why are we even debatin'?" Beth wanted her sister back safe and sound.

"We ain't." I turned. That came from Daryl's mouth. "I'll go after 'em."

"Well your'e not going alone." That was the first thing that ever came out of my mouth during a group discussion. Every pair of of in the room looked at me. This was uncomforting.

"She's right." Wait, what did Rick just say? He agrees with me? "This place sounds pretty secure."

"I'll go." Beth was willing to do anything. Oscar and Axel were in as well. I wasn't going to let them go with out me.

"So am I." Rick looked at me, pleased but Daryl was pissed.

He pulled me over to the side. "To hell you ain't!"

"What? You don't want me to go?" This was stupid. I can take care of myself.

"Your'e just back on your'e feet. There ain't no reason for you to be going."

"Maggie and Glenn are my friends. They helped me and now I'm going to help them." He wasn't liking what was coming out of my mouth.

"Can ya even shoot? Last time I checked, you almost killed someone."

"Isn't that the point?" I got him now.

"Well I won't be able to watch your ass. I can't-" That's it. I can't take it anymore with him.

"You don't have to." I cut him off. I knew what I was about to say was going to hurt him but there was no way in hell that I was staying here. I am determined to go and help for once. I'm tired of just sitting here, doing nothing. "I'm not your problem anymore, Daryl. I can take care of myself. Do you think that I stayed back and hid all these months? Don't forget, I was by myself almost the whole time. I'm not that whimpy little girl that you used to know! I didn't need your help before and I don't need it now. I'm going and you can't stop me. And for your information, John taught me how to fire a gun. I'm not totaly helpless here. Maybe if you stopped and talked to me for more then two minutes, then you could have known that." I stormed away, back to the rest of the group. I looked back and Daryl just stood there, right where I had left him. I didn't care how upset he was. This is my life and this is the way I am going to live it, without his help.

Everything was silent. I knew that they had all seen and heard but I didn't care. It had to be done. I wasn't his girlfriend i.e. not his responsiblility. I had to cut the silence. "So, what's the plan?"

Rick starred at Daryl only for a few seconds, then went on with how we were going to save Maggie and Glenn. Halfway through the talk, Daryl decided to join us. He stood on the other side of the group, as far away as he could get, away from me.

When Rick was done saying what we were going to be doing, he made a small speech. "This isn't going to be easy. Some of us might get hurt or even die. This place sounds like it could do that to us. Are you all sure that you want to do this?" He looked mainly at me. I nodded yes. I was as sure as I was going to get. "Alright. We leave as soon as possible."

I started to walk back to my cell when Rick stopped me. "Can I talk to you real quick?" Uh, oh. I hope its a good talk and not the you-should-stay-here-and-protect-what-we-have kind of talk.

"Yeah sure. What's up?" I had to make it look like I was totaly calm and collected. In all reallity, I was scared shitless.

"Have you ever killed a person?" This question caught me by surprise.

"Um, living or dead?" Please say dead.

"Living." Damn.

"I, um, killed my friend. I only did because she was bit and she asked me to. Otherwise, no." Please don't make me stay behind.

"Do you think you would be able to kill someone shooting at you?" I guess he didn't know much about me.

"I think so. They say, that if your'e being threatened, you can just do it. It gets easy." I looked away. I hoped that it wouldn't have to come to that but if it needs to be done, then I'll do it.

"Good." He took something out of his back pocket. He handed me a gun. "You say your'e a good shot?"

"Yeah, I'm not too bad." He placed the gun in my hand. I couldn't stop staring at it. It's been a long time since I held one of these.

"Only fire if neccesary. Wer'e low on bullets." I nodded. I slid the gun in my back pocket.

I looked up at him. "Thank you." He nodded and walked out of the door. I followed. He finally trusted me.

I followed him out the door. The sun hadn't stopped shining. It was beautiful. I took it all in. It might have burned slightly but this might be that last time I ever get the chance to see it.

Daryl was packing up the one car. "I got the flash bangs and tear gas. Ya never know what your'e gonna need." Oscar lended him a hand with the equipment. Carl brought over a bag and gave it to Daryl. "Don't you worry about your old man. I'ma keep my eye on him." Carl nodded. They both turned around when I was walking toward the car. Daryl gave me his I-don't-approve-of-this look. He looked very disappointed. I hate that I had to hurt him like this. He doesn't desserve it as much as I thought he did.

Daryl was walking back with another bag. I decided to stop him. This might be my last chance to appoligize to him. He put the bag he was holding in the trunk with the others. "Hey, can I talk to you?"

"I gotta get these bags loaded." He looked forward, hardly noticing I was even there.

"I know." I walked infront of him, stopping him in his tracks. "Please."

He sighed. "Alright." Daryl crossed his arms and shifted his weight.

"I... I'm sorry about what I said. It was the heat of the moment and I didn't mean any of it." Well most of it.

"Your'e such a bad liar, Chris. I know you weren't lying back there. You ain't my problem and I shouldv'e realized that before. You can handle yourself. If you want to do this, then go ahead. I ain't gonna be responsible for your death." He walked around me. He turned back and said, "oh, and I know your'e not my girlfriend or whatever. I just thought we were friends. Friends look out for each other." He was right. Why couldn't I realize that before? I wanted to turn and beg for his forgiveness, but I knew if I did, he would already be gone.

A tear ran down my face. I rubbed it off before anyone could see. I don't need them thinking that I'm having second thoughts or I'm not tough enough.

We all loaded in the car. Rick made Beth stay behind. She was too young to be doing this and the baby needed her. The car ride was a little cramped. In a car that fit five, there was Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Oscar, and me. Oscar is a big man. It was like he took up two seats instead of one. How were we going to fit Maggie and Glenn in here too? Unless Rick wasn't planning on some of us not making it.

I looked out the back window. Hershel, Beth, Carol, and Carl stood watching us leave. This might be the last time I see them. Axel opened and the closed the gate. He was a good man. I would miss him too.

After only a few minutes of driving, Michonne told Rick that we should stop here. He pulled over and everyone got out of the car. "They have patrols. Wer'e better off on foot." This place sounds serious.

"How far," Rick asked. "Night's comin'." Yeah, I'm not sure I want to be walking out here in the dark. Not with walkers lurking everywhere you go.

"A mile. Maybe two." Michonne was limping. I'm not sure how far she will be able to walk.

We walked into the woods. Michonne in front. Oscar walked behind her. Daryl walked next to Rick. I was by myself, in the back. I guess Daryl hated me now. I could understand why. I was a total bitch to him and all he wanted to do was help.

I was falling a little behind. Daryl looked back at me, shook his head. "God, your'e slow as hell," he whispered. "Keep up."

"Sorry." I quickened my pace. I moved until I was almost on top of Daryl's feet. He looked back at me again. I was too close now. He didn't have to say it, but I knew I was. I slowed down a bit, giving some space between us.

I heard Rick tell Daryl something, but I was too far back to hear. It was none of my buisness anyway.

"Hey." Daryl was holding up his fingers.

"Down." Rick whispered. There was a herd of walkers passing through. They must have heard Rick and Daryl talking because they headed in our direction. "Formation, no gun fire." Rick went up and killed the closest walker.

I pulled out my knife, took one down that was coming towards Rick. Everyone took a walker or two down but that wasn't making a dent.

"There's so many of 'em," Daryl said. They were starting to surround us now. We needed a plan and we needed one fast.

After killing another walker, Rick grabbed the bag that I didn't realize, he had dropped. "This way." We didn't question, just followed. The walkers were following us. There were too many, there wasn't any way that we could lose them. "In there. C'mon." Rick was pointing to a small shack about thirty feet away. When we got there, he opened the door and we all ran in. Michonne closed it behind us.

It was dark with only light shinning through the windows. "Get down, keep it down."

"What's that smell?" Daryl asked. It was horrible. It smelled like something died in here over a year ago. It smelled worse then the dead outside. Rick shinned his flashlight around trying to find the source.

"What's that?" Oscar was pointing to something over in the corner.

"Gotta be a fox, or what's left of one." Rick shinned the light over to the corner. It was a dog, someone's pet. I gasped, but only loud enough that I was the only person who heard it. "Guess Lassie went home." Daryl can be such an ass. Poor thing.

The door began to rattle. The walkers knew that we were in there and they weren't going anywhere until they got what they wanted. I have to admitt, I admired their percirvirence. "That door isn't gonna last too long." I whispered.

Something began to move and it was inside of the shack. Rick signaled Daryl to come and take a look. There was something under the blanket on the bed. I stood behind Oscar. Rick pulled the blanket off and there was a man. This man was alive. "Who the hell are you?" he demanded to know.

Rick tried to convince him the we didn't mean him any harm. He shouted and told us to leave. This was just ringing the dinner bell for the walkers. "Shut him up," Michonne told Rick. The man continued to shout, saying he was going to call the cops. Rick told him that he was a cop.

He pulled a gun on Rick, told him to show him his badge. "It's in my pocket. I'm gonna reach down nice and slow." Rick hit the gun away from his face. It went off and the bullet nearly hit Daryl.

I gasped, but this time, it was louder. It was loud enough for Daryl to hear. "I'm alright," he whispered.

Rick continued to fight the man. He still wouldn't shut up. The walkers were ready to knock down the door. Rick had the man in a choke hold but he bit him. The man started to run to the door. "Don't open that door." Rick yelled. Michonne had had enough because she drove her sword into the man's throut. I guess that was the only way to get him to shut up.

We all stood in surprise. She had just killed a man but might have just saved our lives. Rick came up with an idea, one that we were all probably thinking. "Daryl, help me with the door."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"Oscar, don't hesitate, just do." I said as I pushed my way towards the body. "That's how you survive."

"Check the back," Rick told Oscar. He told us that it was clear. Rick and I held the man in our arms. Daryl stood by at the door. Rick counted to three then Daryl opened the door only enough for Rick and me to through the body outside. This should be enough to destract the walkers outside. Daryl slammed the door closed and locked it up tight. Everyone grabbed a bag and ran out the back door.

It was nightfall now. Michonne was still laeding us on. I walked hehind Oscar and infront of Daryl. I knew he still didn't want to talk but this isn't about us anymore. It was about saving Maggie and Glenn from whoever the hell decided to take them.

We finally found this place they called Woodbury. It was walled off just like Michonne said it would be. We ducked behind a car as Rick observed it. There were men on the top of the wall with lights and guns. They were packing heat. We were looking for a way in. I wasn't a hundred percent sure we were going to find it.


	12. Chapter 12

We waited for Rick's word. All of a sudden, Michonne started to run off. What the hell? She could have at least helped us find a way in before bailing like that. "Hey! Hey!." Rick whispered loudly. She got away before anyone could stop her. "Damnit!" We turned away from the gates. "Alright, we need to down size." We stripped ourselves of weapons and unneeded bagage so it would be easier to move around. It would make less noise too.

"Ain't no way we gonna check in all them buildin's. Not with all them guards there." Daryl was right. That would take too long and someone would definately notice us.

There was a noise behind us and all at once we pointed our guns in that direction. Luckily, it was just Michonne. She signaled us to follow her. She must have found a way in. We followed her, quietly. She lead us to a small hole. It took a few minutes to get us all through, but we managed. It brought us to a small place, seems like it was used for storage. It was dark, but I was able to make out a few tables, chairs, and shelves. Michonne has been to this place before.

"This is where you were held?" Rick asked.

"I was questioned." Michonne looked out the windows to make sure no one was coming, while Daryl checked the door. She must have thought that Glenn and Maggie would have been held up here as well.

"Any idea where else they could be?" Rick needed more information then she was giving us.

Daryl checked another window. "Thought you said there was a cerfew." Oh my, there's people out there. Innocent people. I hope they don't get caught in the crossfire of all of this.

"The streets are packed during the day. Those are straglers." Michonne's words were not comforting at all.

"Wer'e just sitting ducks in here. We gotta move." Neither were Rick's.

"They could be in his apartment." How long did she stay here? She knows a lot more about this place then I had orginally thought.

"Yeah, what if they ain't?" Then we do the obvious Daryl. God, I didn't think he was this stupid sometimes.

"Then we'll look somewhere else." Michonne was becomming uneasy. I could tell she didn't tollerate stupid.

"You said you could help us." Maybe Rick needs a little more patience. She's doing what she can and she even told them that.

"Where the hell are they?" Oscar chooses now to speak up. He couldn't just stay quiet. Michonne was becoming really pissed off. She knew that we didn't trust her so much, but we have to give her some credit. She didn't have to come to the prision and tell us about Glenn and Maggie.

Rick decided that now would be the best time to call a group meeting. These people have the worst timing in the world. "If this goes south, wer'e cuttin' her loose." Way to waste time stating the obvious Rick. I hope he realizes that we, or I at least, aren't totaly dumb.

"You think she's leading us into a trap?" Wow you people have serious trust issues. I cannot believe Oscar just said that.

"Right now it's the blind leading the blind." Thank you Daryl. Someone who understands. "We'll split up." No, I take that back.

I was about to tell them that we should stay together, when there was a knock at the door. My heart stopped. Shit. Someone heard us. I backed a little behind Daryl. I know I told him that I didn't need him but I really did. I was ready for this but I still liked it when he protected me.

A man unlocked the door and walked in. He closed the door behind him. Daryl pushed me over to the side, behind some shelves. He stood infront of me. Rick and Oscar were on the other side of the room. I guess it was too dark for him to see because he said, "I know your'e in here. I saw you movin' from outside." My heart began to pound as the man drew closer. "Who's in here?"

Rick jumped the man as soon as he was close enough. "Shut up, get on your knees," Rick comanded. Daryl moved forward and put his crossbow to the man's head. "Hands behind your back." Daryl lowered his crossbow. "Tie him." Daryl did what he was told. Rick spoke to the man, "Where are our people?"

The man had no idea what Rick was talking about. He didn't seem to understand that. Rick kept asking where Glenn and Maggie were but the man didn't know. Rick told the man to open his mouth. He shoved a rag in it to keep him quiet. I turned my attention away as Daryl hit him to knock him out. I knew this had to be done but I still couldn't watch.

After they were finished with the one man, we tried, once again, to come up with a plan. Suddenly, we heard gunshots coming from somwhere close. We followed the noise. Rick lead us slowly out of the door of the building we were held up in. We had found a tunnel. This was definately were we heard the shots. Rick checked to make sure thecoast was clear, it was. I followed closely behind Daryl.

There was a small window that was clouded out. We were able to hear them moving Maggie and Glenn inside. They were headed straight for us. It was time to put on the show. As soon as we heard that they were close enough, Rick threw a smoke bomb. We ran in with our guns pointed, ready to shoot any threats. Rick and Daryl grabbed Maggie and Glenn. We didn't want to hurt anyone unnecesarily, so we ran instead of shot.

They started to shoot at us but we moved quickly. We made it out of the tunnels fine. Rick and Daryl had to help Glenn walk. Someone beat the crap out of him. Why would someone do something like that? They didn't mean to cause any harm. This could have all been avoided.

We couldn't stay out in the open for long, so we ducked into a smaller building. We needed to gather ourselves up. Michonne didn't stay this time. Once we were all in, she closed the door from the other side. She left us here.

Glenn was on the floor with Maggie. He needed to catch his breath. Oscar and I watched the windows. It sounded like Daryl had found a way out through the back. Maggie wanted to know how we found them. Rick ignored her question. He was more concerned about Glenn. Maggie noticed that Michonne wasn't there. Rick swore he saw her behind us. Rick decided that she was on her own. This was just one huge mess. Everyone was just doing something different. We needed cordination.

Everything seemed worse when Glenn called for Daryl. This was a little unussual to me, so I decided to listen in. Daryl seemed a little distracted until Glenn said the magic words. "This was Merle." Everything seemed to freeze. Daryl stood in shock.

"Merle?" I whispered to myself. I thought he was dead, or maybe I just wished he was.

"Ya saw him?" Daryl didn't care too much about anything, but when it came to his brother, he cared more then Merle did for him.

"Face to face. He threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us." Glenn was pissed. I would have never thought he was the kind to become so upset. Now, I knew Merle was an asshole, but this doesn't sound like him. I know he only cared for himself but this was taking it to extremes.

Daryl was still a little dazed. "You sayin' my brother's this governor?"

"No," Maggie answered. "He's somebody else. Your brother's a lutenet or something." He probably only did this to survive. Merle is definately not the kind to take orders from someone unless it benefits him.

"He know I'm still with you?" Daryl wanted to know so much but there really wasn't time to be discussing this. I walked over Daryl. He was just starring at Glenn. He wanted all of his questions answered.

"He does now." Oh my gosh. I pray that Daryl doesn't go after him. We need him now more then ever. I need him now. Glenn turned his head to Rick. "Rick, I'm sorry. We told him where the prision was. We couldn't hold out." This day just keeps getting better and better.

"Don't. No need to appoligize." Rick was right. There was nothing that they could have done. They were almost killed. Rick went over to the window and checked to see if anyone was coming.

"Theyr'e gonna be looking for us." Maggie was right. We can't just sit here. We have to move.

Rick was most concerned about Glenn. "Can you walk? We got a car a few miles out." Screw walking. We have to run.

"Yeah." We all helped lift Glenn, except for Daryl.

He walked right out infront of us. "If Merle's out there, I need to see him."

"Daryl, we can't risk it. You can't risk it." I was very serious when I said 'you'. Who knows what they would do to him they saw him.

Rick agreed with me. "Right now, wer'e in hostel territory."

Daryl was more persistant then ussual. "He's my brother. He ain't gonna try-"

"Look what he did." Rick cut him off. This was serious and Daryl needed to start taking it seriously. "We gotta get outta here, now."

"I'll talk to him and work somethin' out." I know this was his brother and all but he's gonna get himself killed and us too.

"Your'e not thinking straight. Glenn can barely walk. How we gonna make it out? If we get overrun by walkers or this Govorner catches up to us. I need you. Are you with me?" Daryl looked at Rick like he had no idea what he had just said.

"Damnit, Daryl. Listen to him." My voice might have been louder then it should have been but it got through to him.

Daryl nodded his head. "Yeah. I'm with ya."


	13. Chapter 13

Once we were out of the building, we hid in the ally that was next to it. Daryl threw another smoke bomb. The smoke was everywhere and it was hard for me to see. It hurt my eyes a little. I again stayed close behind Daryl.

We moved quickly, but was spotted. They shot at us first. Rick wasn't playing any games. He took the one man out in a heart beat. Everyone started firing. I was the only one who didn't. I guess it wasn't so easy.

We all advanced. Eveyone killing or injuring another person. I just couldn't pull the trigger. I was a whimp. I never left Daryl's side. He was starting to become a little annoyed but realieved. He watched out for me even though I told him not to. I felt realieved as well.

We started to get shot at from all directions. I pretended that I was covering Daryl but he was really just covering me. I'm putting his life in danger. Why can't I just pull the friggen trigger.

"Take cover. In there." I heard Rick but I followed Daryl. If he would have went a different way, then I would have went with him. We gathered in another small ally. We could all hardly fit in this one.

"We need to move." Daryl said something before that but I couldn't hear him over the guns.

Glenn was on the ground. It looked like he could hardly breathe. Maggie was scared to death. Part of it could have been from almost dying, but it was mostly seeing Glenn in this state. I was beginning to wonder myself if he was going to live.

"We have granades left. We gotta go into the wall." Rick's words were not making sense to me at this point. Oh, who am I kidding? Nothing made sense anymore. The only thing I could concentrate on was the sound of running feet headed our way.

"You guys go ahead. I'ma lay down some cover fire." Did Daryl just tell us to leave him?

"We have to stick together. There's no chance in hell I'm leaving you." I said to Daryl. My eyes moved just for a second, then I saw it. A man was headed our way, aiming right for Daryl. He was too busy covering us, Daryl didn't look for himself. "Look out." I screamed. I pointed my gun at the man and BANG! He went down.

"Damn Chris. You can shoot." Daryl was talking to me now. Wow, that changed fast. "You guys go. I'll be right behind ya." He grabbed another smoke bomb. "Ready." He threw it.

Everyone was running away. "We can't leave him." I called. "He could die."

"C'mon Chris." Oscar grabbed my hand and pulled me along. I resisted at first, but there was no use. He was a lot stronger then I was. Within seconds, I lost sight of Daryl.

Rick covered us as we tried to go over the wall. Oscar climbed up on the bus first. He lifted Glenn over first. Glenn was still on the top when Oscar went down. He was shot in the side. "NO!" I didn't take this one very well. Oscar was a good man.

Maggie called for Rick over and over again. Oscar wasn't moving. I knew he was gone. Glenn called for Maggie to get up there with him. Before she went up, she shot Oscar in the head. I stood in shock. "C'mon Chris." She pulled my arm until I started to move with her.

Once we were over, I bagan to panic. This was a real panic this time. I put my hands over my head and walking back and forth. "Oh my God. Oh my God. He's dead. He's dead. They shot him and he's dead. Not Oscar." Maggie walked over to me, put her arms around me. I had no idea where we were anymore. All I wanted was Daryl. "Daryl. Daryl. Where's Daryl? Where's Daryl? I need Daryl. Please, where's Daryl?"

I could hear Rick on the other side, "Daryl, let's go."

I couldn't hear his response though. This made the panic go further. "Oh God. I can't hear him. Don't be dead too. Don't be dead too. I can't loose two people in one night. Daryl please. Come on. Stop screwing araound." Then I started to hyperventalate. Maggie did some real quick exercises to calm my breathing. The attack went away. I looked up at Maggie. "Thank you."

Rick came over the wall, alone. I stood waititng for Daryl to climb over just in the nick of time, but for some reason, he didn't. Rick walked over to us. "Where is he?" Rick's silence said it all. I thought the worst. "No. No, no, no, no. He can't be."

"No, he's not dead." Rick said, though he didn't sound so convinced himself. "C'mon we have to move where they can't see us." He pulled us around to behind the car we originally observed Woodbury. "C'mon Daryl." So he didn't exactly know if he was dead or not. Perfect.

We heard something rattle from behind. Again we all pointed our guns at it. This time we didn't drop them when we saw that it was Michonne. Rick was more pissed then I had ever seen him. He told her to turn around and he took her sword. He then lowered his gun. I kept mine raised as did Glenn and Maggie.

"Get what'cha came for?" Rick asked.

"Where's the rest of your people?" Why does Michonne care where they are?

Glenn answered her question anyway. "They got Oscar."

I couldn't help myself. I thought maybe she would know. "Daryl's missing. Did you see him?" I needed to know if he was alive. I seen her shake her head 'no'.

Daryl is Rick's best friend. "If anything happens to him-"

"I walked you here, to save them." I'm about two seconds away from hitting her, I swear.

"Thanks for the help." Rick's sarcasm always gets me.

"You'll need help, to get them back to the prision. Or go back and rescue Daryl. Either way, you need me." Wait she's willing to go and help us get Daryl? I really don't understand this girl.

"Rick." Shit. "I think... she um... she could help us. At least get Daryl back. We obviously won't be able to do it on our own. I mean it's jus you, me, and Maggie. Glenn can hardly walk. Michonne could... um,... take his place." It is so hard for me to come forward sometimes but this time, it felt good. It was going to save my best friend's life.

He let out a loud sigh. "Alright. Alright." He turned to Michonne. "If you slip up one time, you're gone."


	14. Chapter 14

We walked around for a while, keeping our heads low. It might be impossible to find Daryl. Michonne told us that they could be holding him in a place where she found that they held walkers. How sick is that. What do they need walkers for anyway? Most people kill them. Apperently, these people are just sick. Michonne led us right to there, and she was right. They were in a stadium setting, fire everywhere and a few stadium lights. It lit up the entire place.

When we reached our destination, they had released Daryl and Merle onto each other. This Govenor was just standing there. If we didn't do anything, I knew that Daryl would die. Merle only cared for himself. As long as he lived, he didn't care what happened to Daryl.

I looked over to Rick. "What are we going to do? We can't just let them kill them."

"I know." Rick snapped. He stood trying to come up with a plan. It wasn't coming to his mind fast enough. I was becomming anxious again. Maggie had to hold me again to calm me down. Then, Rick had it. "We'll through smoke bombs to destract them. I'll go and grab Daryl. You guys stay here and cover us. Michonne and Glenn, you go back to the car. If this goes south, you would hardly be able to defend yourselves."

"Alright." I wasn't too enthused but it was better then nothing. Michonne and Glenn left without question and we waited for Rick's que.

People were shouting at them. They called Merle 'tradder' and 'jerk', but for some odd reason, they were also rooting for him. I couldn't really tell what they called Daryl, but I'm pretty sure that it was even worse. I could tell Daryl was slightly frightened but fear didn't overtake him like it did for me. He just looked at the crowd and Merle. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation. His arms were ties behind his back.

Daryl and Merle kept looking at each other. They didn't know what to do. That's when I saw a woman try to approach them. She was blonde and wanted to speak to the Governor. The men wouldn't let her. I wonder if she knew them.

The Governor began to speak and it fell silent. "I asked you where your loyalties lie. You said here. Prove it. Prove it us all. Brother against brother. Winner goes free." He walked slowly around. "Fight, to the death."

"No," I whispered.

Maggie looked to me. "We'll get him, don't worry." If this didn't go the way that it was planned, then Daryl would die. I wasn't prepared to lose him. Not yet. If the Govorner had his way, then Merle would be the one to live.

The people started to cheer for Merle. He raised his hand to Daryl. "Ya'll know me. I'm gonna do whatever I gotta do to prove." Then his arm came down fast into Daryl's stomach. The first punch made me jump. It was just like when we were younger. Merle used to beat Daryl, thinking it was funny. Daryl went down. "That my loyalty." Merle kicked Daryl. Again I jumped. "Is with this town." Again and again Merle kicked Daryl. I could hardly watch. I was close to running and shooting Merle in the head, but I had to keep my cool. We were going to rescue him before things became too bad.

That is when I saw them. Men were dragging walkers out to the arena. My eyes went wide. I touched Rick. "Rick, look."

He turned his attention to the men and the walkers. "Dear Lord."

Daryl was on the ground when the first walker came close. Daryl sucker punched Merle right in the mouth. 'Yes' I thought in my mind. Merle drew close to a walker but caught himself. Daryl lunged at Merle, but Merle threw him to the ground. Everytime Daryl was hit, kicked, whatever, I jumped. I couldn't let this go on for much longer. Merle was on top of Daryl now, trying to hold his throut. My heart was racing. The men pushed the walkers toward them.

Suddenly, Merle picked Daryl up. They stood back to back. They were ready to take on whatever the Govorner threw their way. They started to fight off the walkers. Daryl threw one into the people, but the man pushed it back.

This is when Rick decided to step in. He fired at a walker and a man. Maggie followed, she shot a woman. Rick threw a smoke bomb and then there was hardly any sight. Maggie shot out the lights and kept on shooting. Rick layed down a couple shots. I started to fire as well. I hit a man who was holding a walker, then I shot the walker. It was getting easier.

As people began to clear, I searched for Daryl. With the smoke, it was hard to see anything. I looked toward my right, when I saw Daryl and Merle running straight for us. Finally, I felt a smile spread across my face.

Merle tried to lead us all to safety, but Rick wasn't going to let Merle go anywhere with us.

"You really wanna do this now," Merle complained. Rick and Daryl covered as Merle opened one of the fences. This lead us out of harms way. There were walkers and we took a few out. "We ain't got time for this." Merle was running again.

"Let's go." Daryl demanded. We just follwed, decided that this wasn't the time for arguing.

Daylight was beginning to appear when we reached the car. Michonne and Glenn were waiting. Rick called for Glenn. He was realived to see us, that is until he saw Merle. Michonne pulled out her sword and was ready to slice off Merle's head. Daryl tried to defend him. Glenn and Michonne both argued that he almost killed the both of them. Rick tried to calm everyone down, but there was too much heat. Everyone had their gun raised to someone. Mine was raised to Merle, like Michonne, Glenn, and Maggie.

"We both took out our licks man." If Merle was trying to help himself, it wasn't working.

Daryl turned to his brother, "Jackass," then turned back to Glenn.

"Hey shut up." Merle wasn't helping his case.

"That's enough." Rick was pissed now. Michonne went for Merle again. "Put that down."

Glenn moved his aim towards Daryl. It didn't really worry me. I knew he wouldn't shoot, but Daryl didn't like it. "Hey get that thing outta my face."

Merle had the worst timing with jokes. "Man, look like you gone native, brotha."

Merle was now officialy pissing off the one man that was trying to help him, Daryl. "No more then you, hanging out with that psyco back there."

"Oh yeah man, he is a charmer. I'll tell ya that." What an asshole. "Been putting the wood in your girlfriend Andrea, big time." He is such a pervert. Andrea must have been the woman trying to stop the fight.

"Andrea's in Woodbury?" They must definately know this woman. It sounds to me like they are friends. She might have been part of the group before and got split off accidently.

"Right next to the Governor." I hate when Daryl defends Merle or even agrees with him.

Michonne must have known her too because she took another lunge at Merle. This made Rick curious. We really didn't know much about this woman. She was silent when she heard Rick say Andrea's name. Merle confirmed Michonne's realtionship with Andrea. He said they spent all winter together. "My new queen bee here had two pet walkers. No arms, cut off the jaws. Kept 'em in chains." Why would she keep walkers around. They're too dangerous to control, like wild animals. "Kind of erotic now that I think about it."

"Shut up, bro!" Daryl wanted to save his brother, but at this point, he was beyond saving. Merle went on to talk about how they saved them.

"That why she's with him?" Maggie must have been close or something because normaly wouldn't ask.

"Yeah. Snug as two little bugs." Gross. He needs to learn where to draw the line. He looked over to me. "Hey Christina. How you doin' baby? I see you're finally hooking up with Daryl over here." That made both Daryl and I uncomortable.

"Screw you, Merle." I'm tired of his bull.

Daryl shot me a look. "Hey."

"What? You know I can't stand him. Your brother's an asshole, Daryl. Always has been, always will be."

"Wow. You grew a pair didn't ya sweety? I 'member that shy lil' girl that followed Daryl everywhere. You all grown up now, aren't ya girl?" Merle had his let's-have-sex look on his face. I was even more uncomfortable. The thought of Merle wanting to get with me made my insides twist.

"Jesus Christ man shut the hell up." I'm not sure if Daryl was defending me or was just getting annoyed by his brother's ignorance.

Merle ignored Daryl, like always. "So what ya gonna do now sheriff? Surrounded by a bunch of liers, thugs, and cowards man?"

"Shut up." Rick's patience was nearly gone.

"Oh man, look at this. Pathetic. All these guns and no bullets." He just kept going on and on. Was he ever going to shut the hell up?

"SHUT UP!" Daryl was aggrivated and close to punching his own brother in the face. That wasn't uncommon.

Merle didn't take to kindly to this. "SHUT UP YOURSELF! YOU BUNCH OF PUSSIES! YOU-"

Rick's paitence was totaly gone. He hit Merle in the back of the head with his gun, making Merle black out. Finally. Daryl just looked at Rick. Rick said what everyone, including Daryl was thinking. "Asshole."

We walked back to the road. I had to point out the obvious. "What are we gonna do about Merle?"

"What'd ya mean 'what about Merle'? He's my brother, he's comin' with us." Daryl's determination isn't going to get him anywhere. There was no possible way we could allow Merle to come back with us.

"It won't work." Rick's going to try to let Daryl down easy. Knowing Daryl, that won't work either.

"It's gotta."

"It'll stir things up." That's the understatement of the year. Rick's words are not convincing at all.

Daryl tried to explain that the Govorner was on his way and Merle knew how to beat him. He wants us to believe that if it came down to it, Merle would help us. Risk his life for someone else? What a croc.

Maggie didn't want him there and most certainly not Glenn. "He's not going to the prision. Do you really want him in the same cell block as Carol, Beth, and Chris." Oh, thanks for including me Glenn and you're right, I dont want him there.

"He ain't a rapist." Daryl's right but who knows what kind of habits he picked up from that place. If you think about it, Daryl really doesn't know his brother anymore then we do.

"Well his buddy is." Wait, what? This made me worry about Maggie. If that horrifying excuse for a man did something to her, I swear I'll help Glenn kill him.

"They ain't buddies no more." Give it up Daryl. "Not after last night."

"Daryl, he's a danger to us." I knew he wouldn't listen to me, but I had to try.

"So we're gonna cut Merle loose and bring the last sameria home with us." He was referring to Michonne. That is exactly what we are going to do. She could be of great use to us.

"She's not coming with us." Come on, Rick.

"She's not in a state to be on her own."

"I agree with Maggie on this. She could die because of us. Merle can take care of himself. I know she can but not now. She needs our help." It's amazing how comfortable I'm becoming talking about things like this with the group.

"She did bring you guys to us." Glenn's thankful.

"Then ditched us." Why isn't Rick?

"She came back and helped us find Daryl. She also stayed with Glenn, kept him safe." She might not have really done the second one, but it makes her look better. Glenn didn't disagree, so it's good for her.

"At least let my dad stitch her up?" Maggie was fully with me on this. I think she knew that Hershel could convince Rick to let her stay as well.

"She's too unpredictable," Rick said.

"That's right. We don't know who she is." Right so Daryl would let his psycotic brother stay with us but kick out the woman who helped us save Maggie and Glenn. That makes so much sense.

"And you know who Merle is?" He needs to be told the truth. It cannot be sugar coated anymore. "You haven't seen or heard anything about him for how long? More then a few months. He could have changed totaly, especially being with that insane person this whole time."

"We took you in." Ouch, that one hurt Daryl.

"She was unconscious and we kept her in a cell until we got to know her." Thanks for defending me, Rick.

"Whatever, Merle's blood." We aren't getting through to him. This is only going to get worse.

"No, he's your blood. My blood, my family is here and waiting for us back at the prision." Glenn is so sweat.

"And you're part of that family." I nodded my head in agreence with Rick. Daryl just stood and starred. "He's not." He had a choice to make. Us or Merle. Rick was very clear on which one he wanted Daryl to be on, but I knew that's not what he's going to choose.

Merle was beginning to wake up. "Man ya'll don't know." Daryl started to back away slowly. Rick looked at Daryl, dazed. "Fine, we'll fend for ourselves." I knew it.

"That's not what I was saying." Daryl's decision clearly upset Glenn.

"No him, no me." Damnit Daryl.

Maggie didn't want him to go either. "You don't have to do that." Well he thinks he does.

"It was always Merle and I before this."

"You serious? You're just gonna leave like that?" Yes Glenn, he always does.

"He'd do the same thing." Stop lying to yourself Daryl. He started walking away. "Say goodbye to your pop for my," he said to Maggie.

Now I was pissed. I ran after him. "Daryl, are you seriously doing this? To us?" I paused, remembering the last time. "To me?" He stopped and turned to look at me. "Why are you doing this? It always seems to be when you and I are getting really close-"

"Whoa. Don't you dare blame that on me. It's not my fault that you had second thoughts about it." Daryl snapped.

"OH, its not? You are the one who left two days later. I didn't see you for over a year, so I moved on." He continued to walk and gather his things. I've had it with his shit. "Fine, you want to leave, then leave. Leave the only people who actually care about what happens to you. Go with your idiot brother. I'm tired of you looking at me like since the world is coming to an end, we can start everything over again. It's not going to happen." I walked over to the car door, opened it. These feelings have been surpressed for a very long time. "Maybe if you actually cared for me or for us, you would try so much harder to stay. You know he wouldn't do the same for you. Oh, and maybe you should blame yourself for what happened because you were the one who left. Left! You didn't come back and that's when I met John. He cared for me, unlike you. So, please take your shit and go with him. You would be safer at home with us but you're choosing someone who never cared for you." He just looked at me. "Goodbye again, Daryl Dixon." I climbed in and shut the door, trying not to slam it. I didn't want any walkers to hear.

I turned to the back. Daryl was gathering his items from the trunk as Rick tried to convince him that we needed him. I turned forward quickly. The last thing I needed right now, was Daryl seeing me cry. Crying was a weakness in his eyes. I chose not to listen to what Rick was saying. It wasn't important. Daryl wasn't going to change his mind no matter what Rick said. I just sat and waited for everyone to join me in the car.

Glenn shouted for Daryl. I instincively looked out the window. Daryl was leaving with Merle. I felt a sharp pain in my heart. He just doesn't want to get close to anyone does he?

Rick was clearly as upset as I was. Daryl was his best friend and he just upped and left.

Maggie climbed in the car and sat next to me. She didn't ask why tears were streaming down my face. She just sat and looked down. Glenn then climbed in and sat next to her. He put his arm around her, cuddling her. I wished for someone to be doing that me right now. I needed it bad.

I looked out the window again, hoping to see Daryl coming back, saying he changed his mind. All I seen was Rick saying something to Michonne. She nodded and got in the car. At least he let her stay. I won one battle today.

After a second, Rick sat in the driver's seat and closed his door. He turned the car around and we headed back to the prision. The ride was silent. I was left with my own thoughts. This was a concept I had once been used to. Now, it is just something that made my head burn.


	15. Chapter 15

On our way back to the prision, we came across a truck that was blocking our path. Rick, Glenn, Maggie and I got out to move it. We all just wanted to get home.

Rick turned to me. "Can you stay in the car with her? The last thing we need is someone taking off with our car and us having to walk back." I nodded. I sat back in my original seat and looked down. I didn't want to acknowledge the outside world. I was trapped in my own bubble and there was no way I wanted to break free.

I think I may have heard shouting but it probably wasn't anything serious. It came to a point where I didn't even know where I was, or who I was. I felt that same feeling I had when they first brought me to the prision. Pain wasn't exactly it though. It was more fear then anything. Fear of what would happen to Daryl out with his brother. Fear that he won't come back. Fear that he would. This thought stopped everything around me. I really wouldn't know what to do to if he did come back.

My mind was brought back to reality when Glenn opened his door. The look on his face is one I had only seen once before. It had fear, regret, shame all mixed into one. Whatever he was feeling, I could see it written all over his face. He was pissed off at Rick, Daryl... everyone. Best to just let it be.

When we pulled up to the prision, Carl and Carol let us in. Rick got out of the driver's seat and told Maggie to drive us back up. He went to hug his son. Maggie did as Rick asked and parked the car with the rest.

As soon as she stopped, I jumped out and sped walked to my cell. I sat on my bed, put my knees to my chest, wraped my arms around them, and put my head in my in my legs. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I heard people walk by but I didn't move my head. Eventually, all of the noises seemed to fade away. I sat by myself and not one person stopped to ask my if I was alright. I was thankful for that. I didn't want to explain the words I said to Daryl.

Everyone had something on their mind. They didn't need my problems either. My devastation is my own personal pain. I'll deal with it without anyone else. At least that is what I thought until Carol came in. She wanted to know how I was taking it. "Judging by the look on your face, I'm guessing not too well."

"You would have guessed right. This isn't the first time he left me for his brother you know." I guess there was no holding this one back either. Carol sat paitently and didn't say anything. I just let the words flow like the Mississippi River. "All through our childhood, we were the best of friends. In high school, that started to change. We became closer and closer. We officially started to date a few years after high school. I had never been in a relationship before and niether had he. We had been together for about six months. One night, I had this romantic night planned. Dinner, movie, the whole thing. We made it through half the movie before we... well... you know." I let out a small laugh. "We were each other's first. It was so nice. We laid in bed together the whole night. He didn't leave and that was something I was afraid of.

"The next morning, I made us some breakfest and then I went to work. He was there when I got home. He made me dinner for once. That was somethign that surely never happened. He stayed over again but never went to sleep. Something was clearly on his mind. I asked him if everything was alright. He told me that it wasn't. He said that Merle got into some trouble and needed Daryl's help. That meant leaving for a month or two. I didn't like that idea too much. Well, at all really.

"It was about three-o'clock in the morning when our farely large argument broke out. I wanted him to stay. What was the reason for him risking his life for his dead beat brother? It got so bad, Daryl ended up taking all of his things and leaving." I sighed and tried to hold back my tears.

"I cooled off and waited for him for two, three, four months. He never showed. About seven months after Daryl's disappearence, I met John. He made my heartache heal. I realized that Daryl was probably never coming back, so I had to move on. Thanks to my luck, I fell in love with John, hard. I knew he ahd a wife but I didn't care. He made me happy and my life was perfect." The memory brought a smile to my face.

"John and I were together for about six or seven months when Daryl came back. He begged me to break it off with John and go back with him but I told him we should just stay friends. He punched John in the face partly because he was married but mainly becasue he was with me. Eventually, Daryl got over it. He never liked John but he tolerated him. Daryl and I became friends again but he still fought for me on the inside.

"It's funny. I kind of started to re-fall for him again these past couple weeks. The sad thing with him is when he starts to get close to someone, he pushes away. That's why he left." I was starring out into space now. Carol sat silently. This story was a lot to take in all at once. I guess there isn't a lot that a person could say. Then Carol said something I had never thought about.

"Well, if he comes back, he'll love you all the same." Carol looked at me and smiled. Her words made me feel slightly better even if they weren't true.

"Thanks Carol." We sat in silence when I heard the door of a cell close. Hershel must have looked at Michonne. Rick didn't want to take any chances with her.

"C'mon. You gotta get out of this cell." Carol helped me up. We walked over to the room next to the cell block. There were people inside, people I had never seen before.

"Who are they?" I was worried. Since we didn't have Daryl anymore, we had less man power to help protect us.

"That's Tyreesse, Sasha, Ben, and Allen. They wondered through the wall that is dowwn on the other side of the prision." She paused, sensing my skeptism. "They're good people. Nothing to be worried about."

"Are they staying?"

"If Rick lets them." Carol seemed disappointed. I can see why. Rick is making all of the decisions and isn't letting any of us talk him out of them.

I turned when Axel began to speak. He was upset about Oscar's death. Oscar was his friend. He was mine too. Rick tried to cheer him up by saying that Oscar went down fighting. I don't really know how that can make someone feel better.

Beth decided to join in and change the subject. "So, what now? You think the Govorner will retaliate." This was the subject we all have been avoiding.

"Let him try." Glenn didn't care. He wanted to see the Govorner go down.

"We are out numbered and certainly outgunned." Maggie starred over at me, surprised. She hasn't heard me say a word since Daryl decided to leave.

"We could use some reenforcements." Hershel was referring to Tyreesse and his group. It looked as if Rick had totaly forgot about them.

We all went inside to where they were being held. Tyreesse introduced himself but Rick didn't respond. Hershel named the rest of the group.

Rick didn't care for names much. "How'd ya get in?" Tyreesse told him about the wall on the other side of the prision. Rick was amazed. "That sides completely overrun with walkers. How'd you get this far?"

"We didn't. We lost our friend Donna." I could see the sadness in all of their eyes. They all must have been close.

Carl took part in the conversation. "They were lost in the tombs."

"You brought them here?" Carl pissed off his father. Guess there was no way of avoiding it.

"He had no choice." Hershel came to Carl's defense.

Rick paused for a second and turned his attention back to Tyreesse. "Sorry about your friend. We know what that's like." He was sincere. Rick was probably thinking about Lori.

"Hershel said you could use some extra hands. We're no strangers to hard work. We'll go out, get our own food, stay out of your hair. You got a problem with another group, we'll help with that too." I could tell that Tyreesse was a reaonable man. He also appeared to be the leader of the four of them. "Anything to contibute."

"No." Rick didn't trust anyone.

"Please. It's like ten little indians out there." Trust me Sasha, we know. "It's just us now."

Hershel tried to convince Rick to talk about it. Rick's trust issues grew more seviere after what happened with the two inmates that tried to kill us all.

"Axel and Oscar weren't with them." Carol didn't like the idea of throwing them out either.

"Where's Oscar now?" Rick questioned harshly. "I can't be responsible." That's exactly what it was. He felt responsible for Lori's death and he didn't want to feel that way about anyone else.

"You turn us out, you are responsible." Tyreesse was right. They're death out there would be on Rick's hands.

Hershel called over to Rick. "We all apreciate all that you've done for us. We've done everything you've asked without question. I'm telling you, you're wrong on this. You've got to start giving people a chance." Rick looked to all of us. Maybe Hershal was able to get through to him.

Then, something suddenly changed. He kept saying "no" to himself. He started pacing back and forth, talking. He started asking things like "Why are you here?" and "What do you want from me?" Carl was worried about his father. I think we all were. He looked up as he talked. It looked as if he was talking to someone up there. Panic was set in his eyes. "I can't help ya! Get out!" He kept shouting. None of us knew what exacty was flowing through his mind.

I pulled Carl close to me. He was terrified. Glenn just pushed Tyreese and his people out. Rick was clearly upset about something and it would just be better if they left.

When they were gone, Rick just stood there. We were all concerned about him. He ended up walking out. Carl wanted to go after but I held onto him. "Carl, I think your father needs his space right now." He understood and we all went back into our cells. It was quiet as we all tried to put together exactly what had just happened.

That night, I just layed in my bed, starring at the ceiling. I worried about Rick. He hasn't quite been himself since Lori's death. I didn't know him very well before that but I could tell by the way everyone looks at him. He went a little crazy. I guess this world does that to people.

Mainly, I was worried about Daryl. I knew he could handle himself, but he wasn't alone. He was with Merle. That man was a walking fire hazard. Everything he did, screwed someone over. He was going to get Daryl killed.

I layed there with these thoughts until the sun began to rise. Not once did I shut my eyes for sleep. I wasn't even tired by the time we were supposed to wake up. I grabbed my gun and walked out of my cell. My mind began to prepare itself for the new day. Except, it doesn't exactly feel like a new day. It feels more like a new life.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was gathered in the room where Tyreese and his people were held. Hershel stood in the doorway. "Excuse me, Hershel." I said quietly.

"Certainly." He moved over just enough for me to squeeze by. Maggie, Carol, Beth, and Michonne were circled around Carl, Glenn, and Axel, who were on the ground. They had drawn out a small map of the prision and Carl described where he had found Tyreese.

"He thought he came through here," Carl explained. He pointed to the area on the other side of the prison. It was one that none of us had explored yet.

"Means there's another breach." Glenn was expressing concern. Walkers, according to Carl, were filling that area. This was a place that we had already secured. "Okay. Now the whole front of the prison is unsecure. If walkers just strolled in, then its gonna be cake for a group of armed men." He must have been refering to the Govorner and his group.

Beth interupted Glenn in his thoughts. "Why are we so sure he's gonna attack? Maybe we scarred him off."

Every head in the room turned towards Michonne, shocked that she spoke. "He had fish tanks full of heads. Walkers and humans, trophies. He's comin'."

Glenn had had enough. "We should hit him now. He won't be expecting it. We'll sneak back in and put a bullet in his head."

"Glenn, we can't do that. We aren't assassins." He ignored me remark and headed straight for Michonne.

"You know where his appartment is. You and I could end this tonight." Michonne sighed loudly. It didn't appear that she really wanted to go back right after we all came back and almost died. Glenn was determined to convince her to go with him. "I'll do it myself." After about three seconds of thinking, Michonne nodded her head. She had agreed to go. "Okay."

Hershel wasn't pleased with Glenn's decision to leave and kill someone. None of us were. "He didn't know you were coming last time and look what happened." He pointed to Michonne. "You were almost killed, Daryl was captured." He set his attention back to Glenn. "And you and Maggie were almost executed."

When Hershel spoke Daryl's name, my heart dropped. It made me think about him. This was something that my mind wanted to avoid. I didn't want to think about the fact that my best friend was out in the world full of flesh eating people with his dead beat of a brother. His fate was in Merle's hands. When that ever happened, it never ended well.

"You can't stop me."

"Rick would never allow this." Hershall was right.

"You think he's in any position to make that choice?"

"Think this through clearly." It was obvious that Glenn hadn't. All he wanted was revenge for whatever happened to Maggie and himself. "T-Dog lost his life here, Lori too, the men that were here. It isn't worth any more killing. What we waiting for if he's really on his way. We should be outta here by now."

"And go where?" Glenn was becoming impaitent. This going back and forth with Hershel was stopping him from his mission to kill the Govorner.

"We lived on the road all winter."

"Back when you had two legs and we didn't have a baby crying for walkers every four hours."

"We can't stay here."

"We can't run." Maggie was tired of Glenn and Hershel's arguing. She walked out of the room and went straight to her cell. I wanted to go with her, see if she was alright, but I decided not to follow. It appearded that she wanted to be left alone. Her walking away must have brought some sense back to Glenn. "Alright, we'll stay put, but we're gonna defend this place. We're making a stand." He went back down to the ground with Carl. "You and I will go down to the tombs. We need to figure out where the breach is."

"You got it," Carl agreed. Michonne wanted to join them to help but Glenn told her no.

"In case anything happens, I need you here." He paused for a moment. After looking around, he noticed there was a problem. "Who's on watch?" Everyone stood idle. "Dammit." Glenn got to his feet and walked out.

Everyone was silent and didn't make any movements. No one has seen Glenn so blood thirsty. It worried me. This world really changes people. Most of the time, not for the better.

"Um, I'll take watch." Alone time was certainly not needed right now, but it didn't appear that there was much of a choice. No one else was volunteering and we needed someone to look out for any dangers.

I grabbed my gun and a little extra ammo and headed for the gaurd tower. Reaching the top wasn't much of a challenge, but it did take a little time. The tower was very high and there were a lot of stairs. Once I was finally up there, I set down the ammo and gun and stared out into the field. Forgetting the walkers on the outside of the fence and the fact that it was a prison yard, it was quite beautiful. The colors of the trees on the outside were mixes of greens and browns. There was even a small stream right outside the fence. It was peaceful. Something that wasn't bound to last.

While observing the surroundings, I spotted Rick. He was wandering aimlessly around the outside of the fence. He was losing his mind ever since the loss of Lori. Something must have snapped in his brain and he could no longer function properly. I could relate to that.

When Daryl left the first time, all I could do with myself was sit in silence. My heart was turned to stone and wasn't beating the normal beat. The drum inside my chest was no longer on time. The blood in my veins seemed to come to a hault. My brain was spaced out and I was in my own little world. The pain was unreal.

One day, I decided that this pain was not going to get better by sitting on my couch. A friend of mine, Lilia, convinced me to go with her to a new bar that opened up. This way I wouldn't find any connection to Daryl. She ordered me a beer, nothing fancy, and said that I had to get out there. I turned to her and was about to say something, but stopped when my eyes caught a man staring at me. His brown eyes were fixed on me. He had noticed I saw him staring, but didn't turn away. Instead he walked over to me and introduced himself.

It had been a while since I even talked to a guy but the conversation went so smoothly. We had so much in common and eventually, John and I fell in love. The pain of Daryl was gone. That was when I swore to myself that I would never let myself get like that again. I had missed so much.

Maybe that is what Rick needs. A new love. It helped me. It is a long shot in this world to find someone new but it could still help. It might be even more magical to find someone in this world.

All this thinking reminded me of my necklace. It still hung around my neck, surprisingly. It kept John close to my heart even though he was far away. A tear fell down my face. I missed him more then I can describe.

A gunshot rang through the air. My reaction time was late but was picked up when more shots were fired. It was coming from the outside of the fence. There were cars infront of the gate. Men were releasing bullets on our small group. I seen Carl and Beth running across the court yard while Carol protected herself with a body. It was hard to tell who the body belonged to.

More shots came from different directions. I aimed my gun and started to fire at the men out front. A bullet came in my direction from the other guard tower. One of the men had managed to get up there and thought they would have an advantage. Maggie fired at him and the man toppled to the ground. Michonne was firing from behind the bus in the field, while Rick was firing from the outside. We were managing to miss our targets more then hit them.

Suddenly, a truck drove through the gate at full speed. It sped through the field and parked in the middle. The back opened up and walkers filed out. A person ran out of the driver's side and fired at Michonne while running back to the men. Rick and I both fired but missed the person. Michonne was now in severe danger.

More shots were fired from both sides, until the men began to retreat. Rick continued to fire, but it wasn't towards the men. Walkers were headed his way. I aimed my gun at the walkers around him and pulled the trigger. Empty. "Shit!" I yelled to myself. I had no choice but to stay where I was. The men could have hidden in the bushes, waiting for one of us to move. This is where I stayed safe.

I watched Rick from the distance as walkers gathered around him. He fought them off but there were too many. He soon ran out of ammo and his back was against the fence. It was hard for me to watch, so I decided to run and help him. That is until more shots were fired. These ones were at me. One grazed the side of my left leg and I went down. My head hit the ground hard. I sat back up, slowly losing conciousness. The fall must have given me a concussion. I placed one hand on my leg and the other on my head.

I looked around to see if the men were gone but my eye caught another sight. Someone was helping Rick out of his horrible position. Merle and Daryl fought back the walkers and saved Rick from death. "He's back." I whispered, again to myself. A smile spread across my face, but just as quickly, it was gone. 'Shit. What am I gonna say to him?' was the only thing I could think of. That is the last thing I remember of the shootout.

**A/N- Sorry its been a while since I posted for this story. I've been majorly busy and I have been spending a lot of time on my other story _Bittersweet_. I'll try to keep up with this story better. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	17. Chapter 17

"She's been out for two days." A familiar voice rang through my ears. "She should be up by now."

"She's concused and she was shot in the leg. She'll be up. It's only a matter of time." It was hard to tell who was speaking to who.

"Well she better be up soon because we- "The voice trailed off. I slipped back into darkness.

* * *

I was running in a field of never ending open space. Bright white daisies were everywhere. The sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. The peace was unbelievable. The smell of the flowers grew intense as I fell to the ground. The cushion relaxed every point in my body.

My hand moved to my left, feeling another warm hand next to me. Turning to look at the face, I had expected to see John. I didn't know what I would say to him after all of this time but I would be pleased. Only it wasn't John. To my surpirse, the face of my best friend glowed when our eyes met.

He sat up, placing his hand gently on my face. It was scary. It felt just like the first time he touched me. It seemed that nothing changed. We were perfect for each other. He pushed his lips to mine. Sparks exploded. The world was perfect again. I needed him and he needed me. Our feelings for each other were flawless. We would never allow anyone come between us.

"I made the mistake of lettin' you go," he whispered to me. "I'm sorry."

I stared into the familiar face. "Don't be. I made the mistake of trying to move on."

"Please come back to me."

"What are you talking about?" He sounded more worried. "I'm right here."

"Please Chris, wake up," he pleaded.

The world around me was fading away. I didn't want to leave this perfect scene. It was melting to a series of grays. It wasn't the darkness this time. The heat was increasing and the bed I was lying on wasn't flowers anymore. It was a familiar cot. I knew exactly where we were. The prison and the smell of death took the place of the flowery scent.

There was a warm feeling running through my hand. It felt as if someone was holding it. The rough texture made me guess the owner of the warmth. This was the same feeling in my dream. It had to be.

My eyes slowly fluttered open to see if my guess had been correct. Sure enough, the bluest of eyes were looking me up and down. Once they hit mine, his eyes widen. "Shit, she's awake." Daryl jumped up from his sitting position and leaned over me, placing his hand on the side of my cheek. "Damn girl. You can survive anythin'."

All I could do was smile. I wasn't exactly up for speaking yet. Confusion blocked every pathway of my body. Could I be re-falling for Daryl. If everything was just the way it was in my dream, I would say yes. The only problem was the world wasn't perfect anymore. It sucked and everything was upside down. What was I going to do?

"Say somethin'." His eyes were slightly red. Has he been crying? In all my years of knowing Daryl Dixon, I never seen him cry. "How you feelin'?"

Finally, I found my voice. "Confused."

"Well, you were shootin' at those assholes when one of them shot you in the leg," he explained. "It just grazed your leg. You fell back, though. You hit your head pretty damn hard. Hershel said you got a concusion. Nothing too serious. He said you were probably in shock."

"Explains my massive headache." I smiled, trying to make this sound like a joke. He didn't seem to find it ammusing at all.

"You could have died. Do you realize that? And what would I have done if I lost you? Who was I gonna protect if I knew you was gone?" His questions made me realize the pain I made him suffer. He was the last person I wanted to hurt. He didn't deserve such pain.

I had nothing to say. I was rendered speechless. There was only one thing on my mind. This world was upside down. In the real world, Daryl and I would be upside down and John would be the perfect guy. In this new frightening world, Daryl was perfect. He could protect me. John wouldn't be able to. If this is backwards, then Daryl was the one. Everything was the opposite. Why can't my love life be? I may have been overthinking this but I came to a conclusion. I was a foolish fool.

I reached up to his head and pulled him down to my level. I forced our lips to touch. I needed to feel it again. He tried to back away but he couldn't. I wouldn't let him. He eased into it more and more. Everything was falling back into place, as if we had never parted. He never left, I never moved on.

He lifted me up, direguarding my head and leg injuries. I wrapped my legs around his torso, locking my feet. Pain shot up the side of my leg as it rubbed against him but it wasn't important. We fit perfectly together this way. I never wanted to let go. That is when it became too intense for him. He needed to stop this and get answers.

"Why you doin' this?" A question I didn't have an answer to. "I thought you were with him." The reference to John hurt slightly but that was unintensual. I never wanted to think of him again when I had Daryl.

I was still in his arms. My hand ran up and down the back of his neck. "Something happened while I was out. Long story short, I was delusional. He wasn't right for me. I guess I'm stuck with you." I half-smiled, praying that he was convinced.

"For some reason, I think you're lyin' to me, but I'll take it." He pushed his lips against mine. Everything melted away as if there was only the two of us in this world. I hope I made the right decision.

"Hey Daryl, Rick-" Carol stopped outside our door. Daryl broke our kiss. She was embarrassed for barging in. "Sorry to interupt, but Rick needs you." He nodded at her as he set me down on my feet. Carol left quickly as if she knew something was about to happen between us that she didn't want to witness.

"What's been goin' on around here?" I was curious to what I had missed.

"An old group member found us here, Andrea. She's with Woodbury. She set up some sort of meetin' with the Govorner and Rick." He stopped and waited for a minute. It appeared that Daryl was waiting for me to say something. I was again rendered speechless. "He asked me and a few other guys to go with him."

"You should go with him. Rick needs you." I knew that there was no fighting this. Rick needed Daryl and I had no say in the matter.

"Why are you bein' so calm 'bout this? Normally, you would try an tie me down to keep me here." He seemed to be worried that the fall messed something up in my brain. Everything was functioning normal again. That fall caused me to see clearly.

"Of course I'm being cool about this." I smiled up at him. "I'm going with you."

His mood changed from I'm-happy-to-have-you-back to do-you-have-a-death-wish in a matter of two seconds. "To hell you ain't. You're staying here. You just woke up. There's no way in hell you're even leaving this room."

"To hell I am! I'm not gonna let you go out and possibly get killed." I never got my way with Daryl, but it was worth a try. This argument would lead him to know about my worry for him. That never changed.

"Please, Chris, don't do this. I just got ya back. I don't need to be watchin' your ass every two seconds. You'd be safer here." His eyes were pleading. He knew that when he looked at me like that, I had to listen.

"Fine. But you better come back without a scratch or I'm gonna kick your redneck ass." He knew I was serious. I never joke about his wellbeing.

"I always do." He bent down and pecked me on my cheek. He nudged his head towards the door. "Come help me pack."

Pack? "For what?"

"Incase I decide to kill that sumbitch for shooting you in the leg." He half-grinned seeing the disbelief in face. I didn't argue with him though. He took my hand and lead me down the stairs. I was slightly uncomfortable with this display of affection. We just shared a kiss, now he thinks we were exclusive. He needs to understand that that takes time. He was leaving though and this might have been his last chance to hold my hand. I kept my mouth shut.

"Hey, sugar tits." What the hell? What is he doing here?


	18. Chapter 18

"Shut the hell up Merle. Don't call her that." Daryl came to my defense, just like old times. Merle was cagged in the same place where Tyreese was. Good. Animals desserved to be cagged.

"So you two screwin' again." Merle was pleased with himself. He called it.

"Piss off Merle." I pulled my hand away from Daryl's as he proceded towards his brother.

"What? You still don't like me much, do ya?" The smile on his face was all too disgusting.

"You never liked me. Why should I like you?" My eyes were dead set on his. If he wanted to piss me off today, I was gonna kill him.

"'Cause we are all just one big happy family." I rolled my eyes. He was just here for a place to stay.

"Asshole." Even though I mumbled that under my breath, Daryl still caught it.

"Hey," he said placing his hand on my arm. "He's my brother. You're my girlfriend. This means we are family." Girlfriend? Daryl was moving a little too fast. He was always into the fast pace of things. It was going to take a lot longer then five minutes to restore our relationship.

I walked away from them without a response. I hardly ever talked to Merle but he was never polite. I usually tend to avoid him but it appears that I won't have that luxuary much longer. As long as Daryl was here, so was his idiot brother.

Some may ask when my problems with Merle really started. Honestly, it was hate at first sight with him. He felt that I was taking his brother away from him. Merle was the one leaving. Daryl has always been great to Merle and I always used to try to be civil to Merle. He always ended up pushing us away.

I made my way towards Carol, who was feeding the baby. "Hey Carol. How are you doing?"

"Fine. She's hungry today." Judith was still so small. I feared for her survival. The walkers would find her as an easy meal. I know we all would do anything in our power to protect her, but safety is something that is no longer promised.

"When did he get here?" I nudged my head towards Merle.

"When we were attacked by the Govorner and his men." She looked up at me. "Merle and Daryl saved Rick from being eaten by walkers."

"I'm guessing Daryl did most of the saving." It didn't surprise me much that Daryl would bring his brother back to our santuary. There was even less surpirse that Merle claimed to help just so he could have a free meal.

"I know Merle isn't the type to get along with," Carol knew that there was something about Merle that would set me off, "but you seem to really hate him."

"That, over there." I pointed in Merle's direction, not caring if he saw. "He is a good for nothing redneck asshole. He left his brother in the dust when Daryl needed him most. He took Daryl from me and made my life a living hell ever since. Merle caused Daryl and I a lot of pain over the years, but I have to deal with it. He's Daryl's brother and no matter what he did to Daryl, he would always allow Merle back into his life. Yeah, I guess you can say I hate the son of a bitch."

Carol was shocked at my choice of words. "Yeah, I guess you can."

Daryl walked behind me and whispered in my ear. "Can we talk?" Whispering meant bad news when it came to Daryl. He was one of the loudest men I knew when he was angry, but get him to whisper, then something was wrong. He pulled my off into one of the cells. "We're leaving in about ten minutes."

"Okay." There had to be more. He wouldn't drag me all of the way over here just to tell me he's leaving. Under normal circumstances, I would be freaking out about him leaving again. The only reason I wasn't this time was because this meeting could help save our small group. Daryl needed to be there incase Rick was in a jam that he couldn't escape from. Maybe Daryl expected more of a reaction so that's why he pulled me away from everyone else. He didn't want me causing a scene.

"Merle's staying here." Then again, maybe not. I had been wrong. My weight shifted, not really knowing what else to do without hurting Daryl's feelings. "I heard what ya said to Carol. 'Bout why you hate Merle so much. Is that true?" Oops. He wasn't supposed to hear that. I didn't even realize I was talking that loud.

I couldn't lie to him though. "Yes. It is." There was no more words to be said. Those three words said it all.

He nodded and looked down. I could tell he was upset. "Well, I guess it's somethin' we gotta work out when I get back." Daryl kissed my forehead and turned to leave.

"Daryl, wait." But he wouldn't. I crushed him with my words about his brother. Great. Now I lost him again. Daryl was so much work too keep. I don't know how much longer I would be able to play his walking away games. I ran to stop him. "Hey, wait," I said grabbing his arm.

All he did was look at me. I know that he wasn't really in the mood to continue our conversation, but I had to resolve this. He was seconds away from going with Rick to meet this Govorner man. He was dangerous and no one really knows what he planning on doing. There was a chance that someone wouldn't make it back. There was a chance that person might be Daryl. We needed to talk before we wouldn't have the chance to. It was a possibility that this could be our last opportunity to be who we once were. I knew that I still had doubts in my mind about if I wanted this or not, but in case I did, my mind would be clear of all regret if something happened to Daryl.

I started by stating the obvious. "I know that Merle and I have never gotten along. I know that. You know that. I never liked him, but I never meant to hurt you. That was the last thing on my mind when I was speaking to Carol. But you have to admit that Merle isn't good for you. He, well, he takes advantage of you and your kindness and repays you with insults. He's always been that way and always will. I know he's your brother and you would do anything for him, but would he do the same for you? It was wrong of me to talk about your blood like that and you will never know how sorry I am for that." I felt a tear run down the left side of my face. There was so much emotion in my voice and I was finding it hard to finish. "Daryl, I... I... I love you and I support all of your decisions. If you think that Merle can coexist with us, then I believe you. I'll try my best to live with him. If it will make you happy, then I won't try and kill him." The joke at the end might have killed the moment, but who cares.

Daryl looked at me with a smile on his face. "There ya go, cryn' again. Girl you gotta stop doin' that." He wiped the few tears that had fallen from my face and pulled me into a hug. "Ya know, I always liked when ya told me ya loved me. I thought I'd never hear it again." His grip on me tightened. He didn't want him to release me. He put his mouth slowly to my ear. "I love you too, Chris."

He never liked to display this sort of thing, but I went against my better judgement and wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips into his. This was the type of kiss we would have after a fight back when everything was normal. We used to fight often, but this always made up for it. They seemed to last forever. This one, however, was cut short when Rick called to Daryl. It was time for him to go.

Daryl broke the kiss and looked down at me. "I'll be back."

"Promise?" I knew that this was a promise that was hard to keep nowadays but if anyone could keep it, it would be Daryl Dixon.

"Promise." I watched him pack up with Rick. Hershel went along for extra protection. It may not have been much but it still made me feel a little better about Daryl leaving.


	19. Chapter 19

I sat in my cell as I waited for Daryl's return. Being alone was making me crazy but my only other option was to be with Merle and I wasn't having that. I had promised Daryl that I would try to get along with him but that doesn't mean I have to be near him. If only he respected the concept of personal space. "Hey there girly." Perfect.

"What do you want Merle?" He was the last person I wanted to see. Looking at him, all the memories of him ruining things came rushing back. He would always put us in the most dangerous situations. This was the first time I really looked at him, though, since he came back. Merle's right hand was missing and in its place was a metal holder for where he would stick a knife. I assumed that was for walker killing.

"Why you gotta be so mean to ol' Merle?" He grinned at me, thinking he was the funniest man on the planet. In all reality, he was the least. All Merle was, was a racist son of a bitch who enjoyed annoying the hell out of other people.

"Seriously, if you don't have anything worth listening to, please leave. I really just wanna be alone right now." My gaze moved back to the ground. I really just wanted to be with no one but my thoughts. It was time to think through what I wanted with this life. I couldn't really do that if Merle was bugging me like this.

"Wow, you really turned into a bitch. I like that." Again with his stupid sex jokes. I just want to slap him but I knew that Daryl would be upset. I didn't respond to him, hardly acknowledging his presence. "Hm, you were serious. Alright then, I do got something worth listenin' to. I get that you hate me." I looked at him. He finally learned. "I don't know what I did for you to treat me this way." I scoffed, turning away. "Alright, I have been an asshole to you. I have been to Daryl too." Was he finally admitting this? "I'm sorry 'bout that. I just think that it would be better for everyone to stop the hostility between you and me. I can see that it hurts him more then anyone else."

My eyes went back to his. He was being sincere. "You're right. This is killing him." If it was killing Daryl then it was killing me also. I raised my hand to Merle. "Truce?"

"You got it." He grabbed my hand and shook it firmly. He added "babe" towards the end of our shake.

I pulled my hand away quickly. "Now this truce isn't gonna work if you're gonna pull that shit with me," I said, grinning up at him.

"Alright. No more. I promise." He turned to exit but I needed to make sure of something.

"Hey Merle." He stopped and looked back at me. "You're not gonne leave again, are ya?" If he did choose to leave, then I would be stuck picking up the broken pieces of his brother. It wouldn't be the first time.

"No, Darilin'. I ain't goin' no where. Hopefully." He turned and walked out without another word. What did he mean by hopefully? I'm pretty sure if Rick hasn't thrown him out before, he won't now. It's hard to admitt, but we need Merle. He knows more about the Govorner then all of us combined. He knows the way this man thinks. Merle knows what goes inside of his mind. It is absolutely what we need.

It was hard to sit alone. All I could think about was if Daryl was coming back. I also couldn't decide if I want him. My heart was still slightly set on John. I knew that it was holding me back but the necklace around my neck was a constant reminder of my life with him. It shadowed all of my memories with Daryl. It was difficult to decide what I wanted from the old world into this new world. Did I want Daryl's protective nature or did I want John's loving self.

He may have a wife but it was only a matter of time before she died somehow in this hell. She was never very tough. That was one of the many reasons she lost John to me. But is that what I want? To compete for a man who didn't love his first wife? Why would he want to make me his second? The questions streamed through my mind and caused so much pain. Physical and mental.

The pain was becoming unbarable. I stood up and went down to where the people were. Instead of sitting around and chatting like normally, everyone was packing things up and sorting others. It was mostly guns and ammunition.

Glenn was trying to take charge of things. He was telling Carl and Beth to put ammo in certain places incase we run into trouble. He was about to go and fix the cage outside when Merle stopped him.

"What we should be doin' is loadin' some of this fire power in a truck and payin' a visit to the Govorner. We know where he is right now." Merle was leaning against a cage with his arm hanging down. It would be a long time before I got used to seeing him like that.

Glenn showed clear confusion. "You're suggesting that we just go in and kill him?"

"Yeah, I am." This put a hault on the total opperation that was taking place inside the room. All of the faces turned to look at Merle.

"We told Rick and Daryl that we'd stay put." Michonne caught everyone's attention. She wasn't much of a talker, but she had a point. I was with her on this.

"I changed my mind, sweetheart." Merle's attention was set on Michonne. "Bein' on the sideline with my brother out there, ain't sittin' right with me."

"We're not going anywhere, Merle." If he wanted this truce thing to work between us, then he's going to have to start listening. Leaving would be fatal to everyone in our group. Us and the people who are there with the Govorner now.

"The three of them are right in the middle of it, no idea we're coming. They could be taken hostage or killed. A thousand things could go wrong." Glenn started to walk when Merle's words once again stopped him.

"And they will."

"My dad can take care of himself." Carl came to Rick's defense. He walked out, trying to ignore whatever else Merle had to say. Unfortunately, he wasn't out in time.

"Sorry son, but your dad's head could be on a pike real soon." How dare he say that to him? This kid has been through hell and back and he has to go and say something so mean and cruel.

"Don't say that to him." Maggie was furious. Merle tried to make it look like he was trying to be realistic. All he was doing was being an ass.

"It's not the right move. Not now. Can't take the risk of putting them in the crossfire. It's my decision, it's final." Glenn had taken on the role of leader. Honestly, it didn't fit him as well as it did with Rick. He did set things straight and I give him that.

Everyone walked out of the room. Merle and I were the only ones left. I had to say something to him, but I couldn't figure out what. "Well, awkward silence has never been your thing."

"It hasn't. Merle, you can't go around telling kids that their parents are gonna be killed and that we should go out and murder someone when people we love could get hurt. That is just illogical. Do you ever think things through?" I turned to walk away. The sight of him disgusted me.

"I'm sorry for takin' him away." I stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I'm sorry for takin' him away," Merle repeated. "I was in deep shit and I involved Daryl. In some way, I involved you too. I get that ruined everything that you had goin' for ya. I ruined it for Daryl too. You don't have to forgive me. Frankly, if I was you, I wouldn't. Now I did some shitty things in my life but that... that was the worst. I hurt my baby brother and the only woman who didn't push him or me away. I will never forgive myself for puttin' you both through that hell."

He had layed a lot on me. It was hard to find words to compete with that. Many rude things flooded my mind. I chose to say the only right words that came to mind. "I forgive you."


End file.
